The Baby and The Partners
by perscribo
Summary: Conclusion to the story. Part three of a series. Last chapter now up!
1. Chapter 1

_And I'm back with Part 3 as promised. This story's about BB and their baby. As if you all didn't know. _

_Chapter 1 picks up right from where the last story The Future in the Past left off. If you're stumbling on this fic for the first time, it's probably a good idea to go read the one before this, as there will be mention of it. And since you're gong to read that, you might as well read The Faith in Their Love, the story that started this all. _

**Disclaimer: **Bones doesn't belong to me. She belongs to Booth. But seriously, Bones and all its characters are property of FOX. Not mine. I just take these characters out for a spin sometimes, but I return them in one piece.

_Brennan_

"Feeling sick again?"

Jackie walks up to me looking at both her sons loading our luggage into the trunk of the car. I'm on the sidewalk, getting ready to leave Philly.

I nod, not trusting myself to keep what little of breakfast I took in if I spoke.

"It'll pass." Jackie smiles reassuringly at me.

"You sure you don't want Seeley or Jared to stay?"

"No. Jared has to get back to his job. And you need Seeley now."

"I'll be fine. I have my father and friends back home."

"Seeley wants nothing more than to be with you now. He needs you now too."

I look over at Booth who's slammed the trunk of the car with shut. He's beaming at me, his usual charm smile.

"Besides, I'd come visit soon. I can't wait to meet Parker."

Booth has walked up to join us.

"You're looking a little green Bones. You sure you're up to us driving home? It's not like we can't afford a plane ticket back."

"I'll be fine Booth."

"You're hardly eating… I'm just really worried."

"It'll pass Seeley." Jackie repeats her words to Booth.

"I know. But she's lost weight since she got here, she feels so light in my arms now –"

"And I'll go see Dr Cowan once I get home. You'll see that everything is fine."

Booth raises his index finger, wagging it in my face. "No more going into the field – "

"We've had this conversation – "

"Not again!" Jared groans as he walks to join us, throwing his hands up in the air. "If you two are going to keep at it the entire trip to DC, I'm making alternative arrangements to get back."

"We won't!" Booth and I reply in unison.

"You two are scary together."

Jackie laughs. Jared grins and hugs his mother to him.

"Take care Mom. Call if you need anything. And I have a guest room waiting for you when you wanna come visit."

"I'll come when Seeley's ready."

"I'm always ready Mom."

"It'll take some time for you two to tell Parker, and your friends, get settled back into your jobs. I don't want to be any trouble."

"You won't be Mom."

"I'll give it another couple of months before I make the trip. You boys will be the first to know when I decide to come over."

"We'll hold you to your word."

Booth and his mother embrace. Jackie releases Booth and turns to hug me.

"Take care of yourself." She smiles.

"I will."

"You take care of your wife Seeley."

Booth nods, then takes my hand.

"Bye Mom!" Jared kisses his mother on the cheek then climbs into the driver's side of the car. Booth does the same, echoing his brother's goodbye.

"I have benefited a lot from this trip. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Booth takes my hand, still grinning from ear to ear. We walk to the car, Booth climbing in the back seat while I take the passenger side.

We wave goodbye till Jackie disappears from view.

"Back to what I was saying Bones."

"What were you saying?"

"He doesn't want you working in the field without him."

"I don't want you in the field period. Not while you're pregnant."

"I'm not incapacitated Booth."

"Oh you're not?! How about puking your guts out a couple of times everyday? How about not being able to eat? How's that not being incapacitated?"

"It's not like I can't walk or examine remains. The only part of my body that is causing me discomfort is my gastrointestinal system."

"Bones, you're stomach's queasy. Normal people throw up after seeing the kind of bodies we deal with. How are you not going to puke and compromise anything?"

"He's got a point."

"Shut up Jared!"

"Hey!"

"Hey! He was helping!" Booth quips from the back.

"I've never thrown up at the sight of any human remains and I don't intend to."

"You've never been pregnant before either have you Bones?"

"Seeley Booth, you're being unreasonable! "

"I'm unreasonable?! Why don't you listen to me for once? "

"No Booth! I'm working in the field until I deliver this baby!"

"Temperance!"

"Seeley!"

"Guys!" Jared groans. "Think you two could keep the volume down? I'm trying really hard not to crash the car."

My cellphone rings and I pick up before Booth can interrupt.

"Brennan."

"Hey Temperance."

"Hank!"

"How were the in-laws?"

"It was a good trip but I'll tell you more when I meet you. Do we have a case?"

Booth sticks his head in between the headrests of the two front seats.

"Case? What case?"

I ignore him.

"Yes. I know you're still in Philly with Booth but a body was found badly burnt and decomposed in the Everglades. They think the victim was murdered but ID-ing the body is gonna be though. They'd like us to go over to have a look. They specifically asked for you."

"Actually we're on our way back to DC now. Booth's father passed away."

"Father? I thought you said his mother was sick."

"It's a long story."

"Is he ok?"

I glance at Booth. He reaches to try to grab the phone from me but I'm too quick for him, moving it to my other ear.

"He's fine."

"Ok. So what do you think? You wanna meet me in Miami, or should I take one of your brilliant interns?"

"No, I'll be there."

"There? Where?" Booth tries to reach for my phone again.

"Great. I'll see you then. Call me when you reach Miami."

Hank hangs up and Booth is scowling at me.

"You did not just say you're going out in the field with Hank. Miami?"

"I did."

"Bones!"

Ignoring Booth again, I turn to Jared. "We're going to the airport."

"We are?"

"Yes. I need a flight to Miami."

"Miami?! Wait Bones, no! You haven't even seen your OB yet. You're not going!"

"A body was found in the Everglades. They requested for my expertise."

"Come on Bones. You're not the only forensic anthropologist in America! Hank can take Clark, or Wendell or Nigel-Murray or any of your other interns."

"They requested for my expertise Booth. It's not going to take long. I'll go, take a look at the remains, and determine if the person was indeed murdered. Once I've gathered the evidence I need I can have everything shipped back to the Jeffersonian. Hank can remain in Miami until the case is solved. It'll only take a day or two."

"It's still being in the field Bones."

"For a day or two. And then I promise I'll fly back to DC and see Dr Cowan right away."

"There are alligators in the Everglades!"

"I know I was there with Sully remember?"

"I remember Bones."

"Booth, you know I love doing this. There'll be no danger. I'm not going to interrogate anyone with Hank, just looking at remains."

"Alligators Bones! I don't like this."

I know Booth has an innate inability to say no to me. And I'm using his weakness to my advantage. Admittedly I want this pregnancy to go smoothly and want my baby to develop well inside me. But I'm taking the pre-natal vitamins I know I should be taking. Another short delay in seeing my OB should not be a problem.

I bate my eyelids at him. Booth looks like he's about to relent.

"I'm feeling fine. I haven't felt nauseous since we left your mother's. And I will eat. Jared can drop me off at the airport and you two can continue on your way home."

I'm lying now. But I'm good at denial. Besides, nausea is good. It simply means the hormones in my body that are keeping this pregnancy going are at healthy levels.

Booth sighs. "Alright but I'm coming with you."

"You're not cleared for fieldwork Booth."

"I'm not going there to do work Bones. Technically I'm still on vacation. I'm just accompanying my wife on her working trip to Miami."

Jared laughs and I smack him on the head.

"Ow!"

"To the airport Jared." I command. I point a finger at Booth.

"You can come. But promise you're not going to do anything strenuous and hurt your knee again."

"Fine, fine! And you're not to do anything strenuous too!"

"I promise if you do."

"I promise."

I rest my head back on the headrest as Booth sulks in the backseat. I'm grateful for a moment's rest. It is only in this rare moment of silence in the car, and my adrenaline begins to wear off that I realize that I'm tired, so very tired.

_Ok you all know how much I love to know what you think of my fics, so hit that review button and let me know! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. Many thanks for all your kind words. Here's chapter two. _

_Booth_

I don't remember Miami being so hot, and being in the Everglades doesn't help. What's worse the body's away from the shade of the trees and abundant vegetation that is characteristic of this place. I keep my eye out, weary of the local wildlife.

"Hey Booth, Temperance."

Hank Watford greets us as we walk towards the small group of policemen and forensic techs busying themselves around the alleged crime scene.

"Hank." I nod.

"Sorry about your Dad."

"Yeah."

"Where're the remains?" Next to me Bones seems impatient to get to her work.

"Follow me."

Hank leads us to what appears to be human remains, burnt badly. He gestures to the shriveled skeleton.

"Local hunter found this early yesterday morning."

Bones gets to work immediately. She crouches to the ground, surveying the remains.

"Definitely human. Female, judging from the size of the pubic bone."

"Can you tell is she was murdered?"

"I need a little more time to – "

"Whatever you need to do, you gotta do it quick, cos it looks like it's gonna rain on this party." I point upwards. The sun has now become hidden by storm clouds.

"I'm working on it Booth!"

"Right."

"We'll just leave you to it. Could I have a word with you Hank?"

"Sure."

Bones is too engrossed in her work to notice. I lead Hank a short distance away, ducking under the shade of a tree.

"What's up?"

"This is the last time you're taking Bones out into the field."

"Look Booth, I told you the last time, Temperance and I are only – "

"I know Hank. This isn't about… I'm not jealous or anything."

Hank raises his eyebrows. "Then what?"

"Once I get back to DC, I'm gonna put in a request to be assigned to fieldwork again, back to being the FBI's liaison to the Jeffersonian. Once that gets approved, Bones will be my partner again."

"I thought you've got another month at least with that brace and being deskbound."

"Don't worry about it, I'll pass the proficiency test and obstacle course, no worries."

"Come on, tell me this isn't about you being jealous again."

I lower my voice. "Look I trust Bones. It's just that… look it's nothing personal but I don't trust Bones with anyone but myself now…. now that she's pregnant."

"Temperance is pregnant?"

"Yup." I can't help but grin.

"Congratulations man!" Hank shakes my hand emphatically.

"If I could have it my way, she would be stuck in the Jeffersonian till the baby's out but…"

"Your wife's stubborn."

"Right. So it's not that I don't trust her with you, I just don't trust her with anyone. I just – "

"No need to explain. I don't think any other FBI agent would be so brave as to take Seeley Booth's pregnant wife out into the field."

I laugh. I do have a reputation, and so does she.

"How are you gonna convince her?"

"I don't know, but I'm not gonna stop trying."

"Once she's made up her mind about something...."

"She's not gonna change her mind about it, I know Hank. She's my wife remember."

"This is one time I don't envy you."

I chuckle.

"This person was murdered!" Bones is calling for us.

We walk towards her.

"See these markings on the sternum? A sharp object was pierced into this woman's chest, judging from the location it would probably have pierced the heart or knicked a coronary artery."

"So someone stabbed her and set her on fire."

"Yes that would be my initial assessment. I'll need to get everything back to the Jeffersonian. Angela can work on facial reconstruction. Hopefully we can get something out of what the fire hasn't damaged."

"Great, so can we go now? Hotel room's waiting."

"No, I need to ensure that all the bones are safely bagged to be shipped to DC. Burnt bones are notoriously brittle. Any wrong move could easily destroy what little evidence we have left."

Drops of rain start to fall.

"We need some help here!" Hank yells to the forensic techs. "Before the rain compromises everything."

"I don't need – "

"Yes you do Bones."

I quickly shuck of my jacket, using it provide what little shelter I can for Bones. The rain is pouring down relentlessly and I'm getting soaked. I'm doing my best keep Bones dry, already worrying that my pregnant wife is crouched over badly burnt and decomposing remains in the driving rain. This can't be good for her.

She hasn't seemed nauseous since we got here, and she hasn't puked over the remains like I thought she would. Although, she hasn't eaten much since we left my Mom's in Philly and that worries me. Damn I've got to get her out of here and back to DC. My gut tells me she shouldn't be here.

I watch as she gingerly picks up the clavicle. I grin at myself for knowing the correct name for this bone. Without warning, the bone crumbles into pieces in her hands. She lets out a gasp and time freezes. Nobody would have expected that to happen with her.

"Damnit!" she curses.

"Hey it's ok Bones." I crouch down beside her, my knee protesting vehemently with a jolt of pain.

"This should never have happened, I'm not some intern out in the field for the first time – "

"It's ok Temperance." Hank adds.

"Look it's raining hard, and you're soaked. Why don't you let forensic guys do the rest of the work."

"Are you saying that I'm incompetent?!"

"No Bones! I'm not saying that. You could never be."

She has a look of anger and determination on her face. "Just let me finish what I came to do!"

"Bones," I didn't want to blurt it out but she's left me with no choice. "Being out here in the rain can't be good for you and the baby."

A couple of techs cast us curious glances but nobody dares to stop what they're doing.

"Don't use our baby as an excuse for me not to do my work Booth! We're wasting our time arguing needlessly."

"Fine! Just hurry up."

I get to my feet, noting how futile it is to hold my jacket over her since it too has been soaked through. After what seems like hours later, although it was probably closer to thirty minutes, Bones stands. I notice the color drain from her face as she takes a step back, unsteady on her feet.

Instinctively I wrap an arm round her waist. We're both drenched, everyone here is.

"Whoa, easy there Bones."

"Stood up too fast."

"Right." I'm now worrying more than I did when the rain started.

"Why don't you take Temperance back to the hotel. I think we're just about done here anyway."

"Make sure everything get shipped back – "

"It's not the first time you're working with Hank Bones. He knows what to do."

She nods, not offering much protest as I lead her to our rented car. She climbs into the passenger side. I wrestle with the luggage in the truck, grabbing a new set of clothes while trying to keep them dry. Jumping in the driver's seat I hand them to Bones.

When I look at her face I'm shocked to see how pale and fatigued she looks.

"Do you think… maybe I should drive you to the hospital."

"What, for getting caught in the rain?"

"No. You look terrible!"

"I was drenched in the rain Booth. You look like a mess yourself!"

I sigh. Damn those hormones. She's snapping at me more than she usually does when it gets to the time of the month.

"Look just change out of these wet clothes before you get pneumonia alright?"

I wait as she pulls off her wet clothes and struggle into the new drier clothes.

I start the engine. "Try to get some rest ok? I'll wake you when we get to the hotel."

I hadn't even needed to say that. Bones is already asleep before I pull out onto the dirt track that leads us back to civilization.

_Reviews please! TBC. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you all for your reviews. I'm posting a new chapter up real quick now aren't I? :) Enjoy! _

_Brennan_

I'm vaguely aware of someone shaking me awake gently.

"We're here Bones."

I crack my eyes open. I still feel like I've run a marathon, exhausted.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up and into bed."

I'm too tired to protest as I allow Booth to help me out of the car. Minutes later Booth has checked us into our hotel room. He settles me into an armchair.

"I'm gonna run you a bath ok? Get cleaned up and then get to bed."

"You need to get out of your wet clothes too." I suddenly realize Booth is still soaked to the skin.

"Don't worry about me alright?"

I watch as he peels off his clothes, and clad only in his boxers makes his way to the bathroom. I hear the water running. I close my eyes as sleep claims me again. I'm not sure how much time passes but I feel Booth slip his arms under me and lift me into his arms.

"Booth – "

"It's ok Bones. Let's get you cleaned up."

I notice a grimace on his face as he takes a step. "Your knee."

"Is fine Bones."

Normally I would have protested but I find this sudden display of alpha-male protectiveness appealing. The old me would have protested his actions, but after almost five years of being with this man, he has helped me realize that what I always wanted was to belong, and to have someone always be there for me. He's that someone.

He's wearing one of the robes provided by the hotel and I snuggle into the softness that covers his chest. Although I don't look up to see his face, I'm almost certain he's grinning.

"Think you can stand?"

"Yeah."

He sets me on my feet. The cold tiled floor sends shivers through my body. He waits as I get out of my clothes. I dip one foot into the bath. The water's warm. Slowly I lower myself in. I've been feeling what Angela would have described as icky and the water helps me feel considerably better. I feel Booth's eyes on me.

"Like what you see?"

"Always Bones."

I half-expect him to join me in the tub, and perhaps we could make hot, passionate love. I'm tired but it doesn't mean I don't miss sex with my husband. It's been more than a week since, and the thought makes my core ache for him.

"You enjoy your bath. I'm gonna order us some room service. We need to get some food in you."

Damn he's keeping to his word of no sex till I get the ok from my OB. Booth leaves me alone in the bathroom and I lean my head back against the cold tiled wall, closing my eyes, enjoying the feel of the warm water around me.

I suddenly remember the remains, and I curse at myself for allowing the clavicle to crumble in my hands. I'm not some stupid intern! I know burnt bones are brittle. Evidence was destroyed by my own hand!

Tears roll down my cheeks. I've been unwell since we got here. The nausea is almost unbearable now, and to add to that, I'm dizzy and tired. I've tried my best not to let it show. I know Booth would find any reason to get me out of fieldwork.

Angry at myself, my tears continue to fall. I'm pushing myself to work hard like I always do. And why shouldn't I? Many women continue to work during their pregnancy, I should be no different.

I just never thought being pregnant would be so unpleasant. I hate being tired all the time. I hate this nausea and I hate feeling weak and incompetent at what I do best. I feel a cramping pain in my abdomen and I place a hand over it, rubbing gently. I've done enough reading up to know that mild cramps are nothing to worry about. But still I'm doubtful. I'm not supposed to feel cramps now am I? What if I've pushed myself too hard at the expense of the baby?

I bury my face in my hands and start to sob. Stupid hormones! Booth chooses this time to walk in.

"What wrong sweetheart?"

He sits on the edge of the tub, his hand caresses my back.

"I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm must be defective. I can't even process a crime scene without compromising the remains! I'm tried and nauseous, this is all quite overwhelming for me."

"Shhhh…. it's ok Bones. Look nobody said being pregnant was gonna be easy. You didn't compromise the remains. There's lots more evidence you collected. You're not defective. You're tired, it was raining hard, could've happened to anyone. Come on, let's get you to bed."

I manage to control my crying, comforted by his reassuring presence.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm having cramps."

"I could give you a legs massage?"

"No Booth, my stomach…."

It takes a moment for the information to sink in and Booth's eyes widen. He literally jumps up to his feet.

"Even I know that doesn't sound right. I'm taking you to the hospital. Now."

"No."

"No?! What about the baby?"

"It's probably because I'm too tired. All I need is some rest."

"Bones, the baby."

"I know Booth. I'm fairly certain all I need is rest. I promise if this doesn't go away by tomorrow morning, we'll go see a doctor ok?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I don't think we should chance it. I'd feel a whole lot better if we got you to the hospital now."

"And say what? I got caught in the rain, admit me to the hospital?"

"How about I got caught in the rain, I'm pregnant and I'm having cramps. I need a doctor?!"

"You got caught in the rain Booth. But you're not pregnant – "

"Bones! I didn't mean – "

"I know. I did that on purpose."

"Temperance I don't know what to do with you sometimes. You're just so stubborn."

"And you're not Seeley?"

Although we bicker often there's always a touch of mirth to it, and after so many years, we've learnt never to take it too seriously. But this argument seems to have been escalated to a whole new level.

Booth sighs. "I'm not doing this, not with you. When she got pregnant with Parker, Rebecca and I we fought all the time. Till we couldn't stand to be around each other."

Booth's words sting. I don't like being compared to Rebecca. Booth and I are not the same. Booth seems to pick up on this.

"Look, Bones I'm sorry alright? I didn't mean to say…. we're not gonna be like Rebecca and me ok? I love you. Nothing's gonna change that, I'd never leave you."

"I know. I know you're worried about me and the baby. I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to be so snappy."

"It's ok Bones. Hormones. But – " he waves a finger in my face, "doesn't mean you can get away with everything."

"Like I said if I' not better in the morning, you can take me to the hospital."

Booth seems satisfied by my reply.

"Ok let's get you into bed then."

Booth holds out a hand and I take it, letting him help me out of the tub. I manage to pull on an over-sized tee shirt and sweats. Climbing into bed, Booth offers me a sandwich that he must have ordered.

"You gotta try eating something."

I take a few bites before the nausea forces me to stop.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You can eat more when you wake up. At least drink up this glass of milk."

I sip the milk, and am satisfied I manage to keep the food down. Booth sets the tray of food on the floor.

"I'm gonna take a shower, then I'll join you ok?"

I nod, before sleep claims me again. I'm awoken some time later by the feeling of Booth climbing into bed next to me. He brushes his lips against mine.

"Sorry for waking you. Go back to sleep."

I feel his arm wrap around me, letting his hand rest on my abdomen.

"Are you ok in there baby?"

I can't help but laugh, "Booth, although I don't know how far along I am yet, I'm certain the baby's auditory system isn't fully developed yet."

"Hey a kid with your genius genes, this baby's gonna speak like ten languages when it's born." He grins.

"That is highly impossible Booth."

He grows serious. "Bones, you feeling better?"

"I think so."

"Promise you'll wake me if you don't feel right?"

"I will."

I plant a kiss on his lips then turn in his arms, snuggling into his arms and closing my eyes, embracing the sleep that welcomes me.

_SO what did everyone think of this chapter? Keep those reviews coming. TBC. _


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm in a good mood, so I'm adding a chapter. Meant to do so earlier, but things got busy. Thank you for all your reviews. For those who're worrying about the baby….. guess you'll just have to read on…. *evil laugh*._

_Brennan_

We get back to DC two days later. The case is still ongoing but Booth has convinced me to let my current intern Mr Nigel-Murray handle the preliminary examination of the remains from Miami. I made Angela promise to make him call me if he needed.

We keep the news of my pregnancy from everyone at the lab. I'm just too tired and Booth wants me to get checked by Dr Cowan first. Something about not jinxing it. Not that I buy it, but like I said I'm too tired to protest.

Fortunately since that night in the hotel room in Miami the cramping seemed to have abated. I had called to make an appointment with Dr Cowan my OB and was due to see her in the morning. But for now Booth and I have more important matters to deal with. Things like telling Parker.

We're in Booth's SUV, waiting for Parker to finish school.

"You feeling ok Bones?"

This has been his constant question to me since Miami.

"Yes."

"You still aren't eating too well."

I can still taste the bile from what I just threw up in the bathroom at the Jeffersonian and the memory triggers another wave of nausea to crest.

"I know. You're starting to sound like a naggy old lady. It's getting really annoying!"

I immediately regret the words that have slipped from my mouth. The hurt look on Booth's face makes me feel worse. I reach to take his hand in mine.

"I'm sorry Booth."

"It's ok." He replies quietly.

"I didn't mean – "

"It's ok Bones. Really."

He flashes me a smile. How I love this man.

"I love you Seeley."

"I know. I love you too."

The backseat of the car opens and Parker climbs in, a smile mirroring his father's on his face.

"Daddy! Bones! I missed you guys!"

"Hey buddy, we missed you too."

"Did you have fun with Grandpa?"

"Yeah I did. Can I do it again?"

"Sure."

"Mom said I'm staying over at your pace tonight. It's not Friday."

"I know son, but since Bones and I didn't get to see you for two weeks, we couldn't wait to have you when we got back."

"Cool. Are we going to the Jeffersonian?"

"No Parker. Your father and I thought you might enjoy some time in the park, then maybe dinner at the Royal Diner?"

"You're not cooking mac n' cheese?"

I'm not up to cooking. I'm certain the smell of the cheese would make me throw up but I don't think Booth would appreciate me sharing that information with Parker.

"Bones is tired. We had a long flight back. She'll cook for us some other time ok buddy?"

"Ok."

"What about homework? Mom doesn't let me stay out on school nights."

"You kidding me? Dr Temperance Brennan is your stepmom. Homework's gonna be a breeze."

"Good point Daddy!" Parker flashes his Booth charm-smile.

As we drive, Parker updates us on his activities while we were gone and we pull up to the park. Parker jumps out of the SUV, grabbing the football that Booth keeps in the back of his car.

"Hey Parker, wait up!"

Booth looks at me and I smile. "Go ahead. I'm fine."

I take a seat on one of the park benches, watching Parker and Booth, throwing the football to each other. After what seems to be an inordinate amount of time spent tossing the football back and forth and the occasional tumble on the grass, I assume both have burnt off enough of energy as they start towards me.

Parker runs up climbing onto the bench to sit beside me.

Booth jogs up a wide smile on his face. I nod in reply to the question in his eyes. He sits next to Parker, squeezing the small boy between us.

"Bones and I have something to tell you."

"Am I getting a dog?"

I'm not sure where he got that idea. Booth laughs.

"No, something better."

"What's better?"

"You're going to be a big brother."

Parker looks from his father to me. "You're having a baby?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

That question catches us both off guard.

"Cos Bones and I love each other very much, and when two people love each other very much – "

"You guys had sex. That's how babies are made."

Booth's mouth drops to the floor. He is rendered speechless.

"How did you – "

"Yes Parker we did. And that's how I got pregnant."

"Bones!"

"He's eight Booth. He has a right to know."

"He's eight! When did you - I haven't even had _the_ talk with you yet!"

"Mom talked to me about it the other night. I asked her how babies are made."

"She should have told me. Brent didn't talk to you about, you know about responsibility and….."

"No. Brent didn't say anything. Mom did. She said you'd talk to me about it."

"Yeah ummm, about that Parker, you know you should never, you know….have sex with a girl, not unless you are married to her. You're way too young to be married, and so you're too young to be thinking about sex alright?"

"Booth?" I want to point out that Booth hasn't followed the advice he has just dispensed to Parker.

"Right Bones?" He looks at me meaningfully. I've been around him long enough to know that this is one of the times he wants me to lie.

I sigh. "Right. Your father is right Parker."

"Then how come you and Mom had me but aren't married?"

Booth looks tongue-tied. I have to admit, Parker is a smart boy.

"It's… it's a long story Parker. What your mother and I did wasn't right."

"You mean having me wasn't right?"

"No, no! Parker hey, listen buddy, _you_ are not a mistake ok? Don't ever think that. DO not for a second think that. _You_ are the best thing that has happened to me and your Mom. What your mother and I did, to have you….. it was wrong in a way, the timing was wrong but having you was not."

"Grown ups are confusing sometimes."

"Not all of them." I ruffle Parker's hair.

"Listen Parker, when two people truly love each other, like I Bones and I love each other, we make love. I don't expect you to understand it now."

Booth sounds like when we first started going out, like he was trying to convince me that a relationship should be more than physical.

"It isn't something you take lightly. I wanted to marry your Mom, but…. "

Booth voice trails off. He would have to deal with this issue with Parker some day. Guess that some day is now.

Parker rolls his eyes. "Don't worry Daddy, I don't wanna have sex."

"You don't?"

"No. What Mom told me sounded gross. I don't wanna ever have sex."

Booth laughs, the relief evident on his face.

"It'll be a couple more years before he changes his mind." I smile at Booth over Parker's head.

"And we'll talk again when you're older. So what do you think about being a big brother?"

"I don't know. My friend Joe has a baby brother. He cries a whole lot."

"Crying is the only way a baby knows how to communicate with us." I try to explain.

Parker shrugs. "I'm hungry."

"Oh-kaay."

"We should get him something to eat." I point out.

We avoid the topic of the baby over dinner. Parker seems nonchalant about the fact that he's about to have a younger sibling. This wasn't one of the scenarios Booth and I talked about. We get home in time for me to help Parker with his homework.

Booth helps Parker get ready for bed. The boy asks for me to put him to bed rather than his father. I had done this often when Booth was away in Iraq, and am comfortable in my role as stepmother to him, something that seems to take Booth by surprise. I've told him of how we spent weekends together in our apartment, waiting for his return from war, tucking him into bed, the little man teaching me what I didn't really know, and in a way Parker has inadvertently helped me preapre for motherhood.

After Booth and Parker have said their prayers, I'm left alone with the boy. I kiss him on the forehead and pull the covers up.

"Sleep well Parker."

As I start to get up from his bed he grabs my hand. I sit back down.

"Is Daddy mad at me?"

"No, why?"

"Cos you guys are having a baby. Cos I'm growing up and maybe you guys want a baby to play with, not me. Would you guys have time for me when the baby comes? Can I still stay over?"

"Of course you can Parker. Your father and I love you very much. A baby wouldn't change how we feel about you."

"You guys didn't answer my question about why in the park."

"To be honest, your father didn't really know about this. I decided I wanted a baby without telling him. I should have told him, then he could have told you and maybe we'd have more time to prepare you for this. This baby isn't a replacement for you, we wouldn't trade you for anyone."

Parker smiles.

"We may have to spend more time with the baby, but we'll love you the same. And, its fun having a brother or sister. I had fun with my brother, and I'm sure your Dad did too with your Uncle Jared."

"Does sound fun. Maybe. I think I'll make up my mind when the baby gets here."

"You'll be a great big brother Parker. Now go to sleep. You've got school tomorrow."

I kiss Parker again, and exit the room leaving the door slightly open. I didn't expect to see Booth standing outside the door.

"Booth! You scared me!"

"Sorry." He pulls me into a hug, lowering his head to kiss me on the lips.

"You're amazing Bones. You're gonna be an amazing mother. You already are to Parker. Just knowing you love my son as much, if not more than I do, just makes you all the more attractive."

I smile. "I had a lot of practice when you were away."

I tip-toe to kiss Booth again. "I'm tired. Really tired."

"Your turn to get tucked in bed Bones!" Booth laughs taking me by the hand and leading me to the bedroom.

_Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Don't you all just love Parker? The cute little Booth Jr. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Wasn't Scientist in the Physicist just awesome? Hand-holding, running off together and Brennan turning the blind scientist down, then touch Booth's face…. Just an amazing episode. _

_Sorry fluffy rant over, back to the story. _

_To all who reviewed, thank you very much. And to those who want to know about the baby? I've got one thing to say….. read on! _

_Brennan_

I wake up feeling icky again. I'm not even sure that's a word. Probably a tem I heard from Angela. The wave of nausea causes me to jump out of bed and make a mad dash for the bathroom before I soil our bedroom floor. My actions wake Booth and he's right behind me as always. He seems to be doing a lot of that lately, helping hold my hair back while I throw up into the toilet.

He waits patiently for me to clean up.

"Guess there goes dinner."

"Yeah." I'm feeling dizzy again, my footing unsteady. Booth steadies me with an arm round my waist.

"Gotcha." He lifts me in his arms. I rest my head on his chest. "Geez Bones you're really hot!"

"Thanks for the compliment but I'm really not in the mood – "

"No, I mean you're hot. You feel hot. You're burning up. Fever."

"Oh." I haven't realized.

Booth carries me back to bed and regards me worriedly. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No Booth." I glance at the clock. The glowing display reads 2:42. "It'll be morning soon and I'll be going to see Dr Cowan anyway."

"You're sick."

"It's probably just the flu."

"I'm just, I'm worried Bones. For you and the baby."

"The baby's fine. I'm not cramping, and there's no point waking Parker now. I just need some Tylenol to get the fever down."

"I'll go get you some." Booth grudgingly obeys, returning quickly with the two tablets and a glass of water. Thankfully I manage to keep the medicine down.

I am half asleep as I feel Booth sponging me with a cool towel.

"Just like when Parker's sick," he remarks. "I'm not liking this one bit."

I fall asleep again, only to be wakened by Booth in what seems like minutes later.

I realize the sun is up. Is it morning already? I still feel so fatigued. I feel Booth's large hand on my forehead.

"You still feel warm."

"I feel a little better."

"You think you'll be ok by yourself for an hour? I need to take Parker to school. I'll come right back and we can go to your doctor's appointment."

"I'll be fine. Go. And kiss Parker goodbye for me."

Booth plants a kiss on my lips. I feel him get off the bed but I don't stay awake for long. I'm soon asleep again. I'm awakened some time later by a ringing sound.

Did Booth forget his keys?

It takes a moment for me to realize it's my cellphone.

"Hey Sweetie."

"Ange. Is everything at the lab ok?" I get up too quickly and the dizziness forces me back down onto the bed.

"Relax. Everything is fine. I just thought you and Booth may want to know about the case."

"Yes we would."

"Is sexy FBI agent in bed with you? Cos you guys are late for work."

"No he's taking Parker to school."

"Oh. Parker stayed over? It's not Saturday."

"I know. We hadn't seen him in two weeks and we missed him."

"That's sweet, still doesn't explain why you two are late for work."

"Actually Angela, we're taking the morning off."

"Oh. Right you two need some quality time together. I get that."

"No, it's not – "

"No need to explain. I can't imagine what it must have been like in his parents' house. And then straight to Miami on a case? Can't imagine you two got any sex at all."

"No it's not – "

"I understand Sweetie. Go freshen up before your man gets home. I'll make sure nobody calls you or Booth till later, much later."

"The case Angela."

"Clark's got it under control. Anyway we've got an ID on the victim, but I'm get Cam to call Hank. It's his case still."

"Ange…."

"Really we've got everything under control. You just blow off some energy with your very hot man."

"We're not – "

"See ya later Bren. And I expect details!"

She hangs up. I still don't understand why she always wants details. She has Hodgins. It's not like Booth and I just got together. I didn't even get a chance to explain. Booth should be home soon.

I should get dressed and ready for my appointment with Dr Cowan. My mind is telling my body to get up but I feel too lethargic to obey. Taking great effort I get out of bed. My body aches and I'm feeling more fatigued than before.

I'm still dizzy, but it's more manageable now.

As I shower I reflect on my morning's appointment with Dr Cowan. I'm feeling excited. When we spoke briefly over the phone yesterday she had said she'd likely do an ultrasound scan today. I'm thrilled at the prospect of getting to look at the fetus growing inside of me. I'm nervous that she might say that something's wrong but the thought of having Booth with me assures me somewhat that everything would be fine. This is all exciting and scary at the same time.

A shower and a fresh set of clothes later, I'm feeling considerably better. I make my way to the kitchen. Booth's made pancakes for Parker. Slightly annoyed that he hadn't bothered to clean up makes me surmise that they were probably running late. The leftover pancake batter is still in a bowl and the pan Booth cooked the panckes in is still warm on the stove. Parker and Booth's plates are still on the counter-top.

I'm not hungry. I know Booth's gonna nag at me, so I decide I'd try some cereal. I make a grab for the cereal box in the cupboard above when a wave of intense dizziness hits me. I feel like the world is spinning crazily around me. The nausea catches me unawares.

I place both hands on the counter to balance myself, taking shallow breaths. Everything is spinning, like I'm on a boat that's rocking to rough seas. I try to keep my eyes focused on something, trying to keep the dizziness at bay. The world starts to close in on me and I know I'm blacking out.

_Gotta call Booth._ My cellphone is just out of my arms reach. Stretching one hand out towards it I manage to grab it and hit the number for Booth. Good thing I got him on speed-dial. The blackness closes in further on me and the last thing I hear is Booth's voice at the end of the line. His voice sounds more distant than it should, then everything goes black.

_Evil, I know…. Sorry for the cliffhanger but reviews might just make me add the next chapter faster :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you all for your reviews and I must say all of them did make me want to get this chapter up quickly. Your voices have been heard and thank you for all the feedback. Here goes the next chapter. _

_Booth_

I had just dropped Parker off at school when my cell rings. I reach for it and flip it open. The caller ID tells me it's Bones. She must be checking on me to see if I'm on my way home.

"Bones?"

I hear the sound of her breathing then a rather loud thud on the other side of the line.

"Bones?" I'm bordering on panic now. I'm pretty sure I heard something hit the ground. All sorts of thoughts fly through my mind. Is she ok? Was she attacked?

"Bones!"

Silence greets me. My heart is thundering in my chest. I've never feared more for her safety in a long time. The last time was probably when she had been buried alive by the gravedigger. I can hear the blood rushing in my ears as I grip the steering wheel tightly in my hands. I press my foot down hard on the gas, flipping on the siren in my SUV. Running a couple of red lights, I get home in record time. I don't even bother to wait for the elevator, running up the stairs to our apartment.

I'm out of breath by the time I get to our door. I want to burst in but my instincts take over. If there is someone in there with her I'd rather have the element of surprise on my side. I curse at myself for not bringing my gun with me. But why should I? I'm off duty.

Cautiously I try the door. No signs of a break in. Using my keys I let myself in. I scan the living room. No sign of Bones. I head for the bedroom, the last place I left her. The bed is empty, there doesn't appear to be signs of any struggle.

I walk towards the kitchen next and the sight before me makes my heart stop. I see a pair of legs, legs that could only belong to Bones behind the counter. They're not moving.

"Temperance!"

I rush to her. She's lying on her side. I gently roll her onto her back. He head flops back limply. There's a nasty looking bruise on her forehead that has begun to swell. She must have fell and hit her head. Her skin looks deathly pale. _Stupid Seeley, stupid! _I shouldn't have left her alone!

"Bones?"

I half-expect, hope her eyes would open to me calling her. Nothing, She remains motionless on the ground. I can hardly see the rise and fall of her chest.

Gently, I lift her head cradling her in my arms. My fingers are trembling as I touch her neck, feeling for the jugular vein. I feel a faint pulse and my own heart can beat again. I lift her limp body off the ground. I'm torn between calling the paramedics and taking her to the hospital myself.

I decide on the latter. "Hang on Temperance, just hand on." I cast a quick look at her abdomen and whisper, "Just hang on baby, we're gonna get some help."

I break every speed limit there is to get to the hospital. Screeching to a halt outside the emergency room I jump out and yank the passenger door open. Bones is still unconscious.

"Need a little help here!" I yell as I lift Bones into my arms again.

A couple of nurses run out with a gurney and I gently place Bones on it.

"What happened?" Someone whom I assume is a doctor comes up to me.

"I don't know. I found her on the kitchen floor. She must have fainted."

The bruise on her forehead has swollen to a nasty looking bluish bump now.

"Ok let's get her to trauma room 2."

The nurses push the gurney into the ER and the doctor and I hurry alongside. I grip Bones' hand tightly in mine. I never taking my eyes off her.

"You know her name?"

"Temperance. She's my wife."

"Ok Mr – "

"Booth."

"Right Mr Booth. Your wife is in good hands. Any allergies, medical conditions?"

"No, no, she's always been healthy. She's pregnant."

"How far along?"

"I – we, we don't know. She was due to see her OB this morning. She hasn't been well lately, she throws up all the time, she had a fever last night – "

We reach the doors of the trauma room.

"You need to wait outside."

"But – "

"Go fill out the paperwork and wait outside. We'll call you if there's anything."

A nurse blocks my path, and I watch helplessly as Bones is rolled into the seemingly large trauma room. The doors close. I notice Bones' hand is no longer in mine. I'm not medically trained but it doesn't take a person with medical training or a genius to know that pregnant women shouldn't be passing out like that.

"Hang in there Bones." I whisper, knowing that she can't really hear me. "I'll be right outside."

I walk numbly to the reception desk, the adrenaline that has kept me going since I got the call from her seems to have worn off, and I'm suddenly drained. I'm also acutely aware that I'm terrified. Scared out of my mind, petrified to be exact, for Bones and our unborn child.

As the desk clerk instructs me on which forms to fill and hands me a pen to fill them with, I realize my hands are still shaking. My hands never shake. I was a sniper. Sniper's hands don't shake but mine do now. I let out a breath and a prayer for my wife and child.

After the paperwork's been filled, I'm lead to the waiting room. Most of the chairs are filled so I lean back against an empty wall. This is ridiculous! This shouldn't have happened. I should've taken her to a doctor. I had the opportunity to so many times before. I shouldn't have cared if she protested or assured me that everything was alright. My gut told me things weren't ok and I should've listened. I should have grabbed her kicking and screaming, and taken her to the hospital last night.

This. Is. All. My. Fault.

My senses slowly come back to me. I have to call the lab, let them know what happened, Cam would have expected Bones to be back at work today. And Max, he would have wanted me to call him.

Everyone's reaction is as I expected, shock and puzzlement. Having no answers myself, I assure them I'd call again once I know anything.

Once I've made the calls I need to make, I'm left alone to my thoughts again, hardly noticing the hustle and busyness of the ER that I'm in. I bang my head back against the wall in frustration. I've never felt more helpless in my entire life.

_Sorry, cliffhanger again, but I promise, all ill be made know next chapter :) _

_Don't forget to review again!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for all your reviews, and goldpiece, thanks for your concern for Parker but well since it's not the weekend (as mentioned in the previous chapter), Rebecca still gets him this day, so there's no need for Booth to pick Parker from school. _

_Anyway, sorry all I've been bad for leaving you all with another cliffhanger. This chapter explains well almost everything. Read on!_

_Booth_

It feels like Bones has been in there with the doctors for hours now. In reality when I check my watch it's only almost noon and the doctors have been attending to her for about an hour.

"Booth!"

I look up. The squint squad is here. I hadn't expected all of them to turn up, but it only serves to remind me how much Bones is loved by her friends.

"What happened?" Angela asks catching her breath as she skids to a halt in front of me. "I thought you guys took the morning off to make hot passionate love to each other?"

"What? No! Whoever gave you that idea?" I give Angela an annoyed look.

"What happened?" Cam demands.

"She fainted. I got a call from her on my cell, I had just dropped Parker off at school, sounded like she fell. When I got home I found her passed out on the floor."

"She must have been working too hard on the Miami case." Angela comments. "Or…..what you guys had some sex marathon or something?"

"Angela! We didn't do anything!" I'm bordering on exasperation.

"Don't worry it's probably just exhaustion from the case. We all know how she gets when it comes to work. She'll be ok after some rest." Cam squeezes my hand reassuringly.

I sigh. "It's not just her I'm worried about."

"What do you mean?"

"Booth!" I recognize my father-in-law's voice. Great here comes the firing squad.

Max looks like he has fire in his eyes. Maybe by day's end I'd end up burned at the stake with my guts spilled out on the ground.

"What happened? Is Tempe ok?"

"She fainted. I don't know how she is, cos the doctors haven't told me anything. They're still in there with her." I point to the trauma room, trying to keep my frustration from boiling over.

"You said you'd look after her. You're supposed to look after her."

"I know Max, I know. I'm sorry alright?"

"I'm sure nobody feels worse about this more than Booth right now." Angela steps up in my defense.

Max is fuming now. He's come right up to me, his face inches from mine.

"What do you mean sorry? She's pregnant. You got her pregnant. You're her husband. You're supposed to look after your wife and child."

"Pregnant?!" Angela gasps as her hand flies to her mouth.

"We found out while we were in Philly." I reply, still staring Max in the eyes.

"Hey congratulations dude!" Hodgins says in an attempt to break the tension between Max and me.

"I'm sorry Max. I know whatever I say isn't going to make things better. I should've taken better care of her. This is all my fault."

I try to keep an even tone, but my voice cracks from the emotions that are running wild in me. Turning, I to punch the wall behind me in frustration.

"Mr Booth?"

The doctor who attended to Bones approaches us. Max backs away, leaving me room to walk up to the doctor.

"How is she? Is the baby ok?"

"She's dehydrated, and she has pneumonia. Her fall resulted in a slight concussion as well."

Damn. I should never have left alone.

"We're giving her IV fluids, and antibiotics for the pneumonia. She should come round soon. In the meantime she'll have to be admitted and we'll keep an eye on her till she's stable."

"What about the baby?" I'm almost afraid to ask.

"Our priority is always to treat the mother first. But we pulled her medical records. I understand Dr Cowan is her OB. We called her and she'll be here shortly. We'll know more then. I must caution you though, trauma to the mother usually isn't good for the fetus."

I feel a stab of pain in my heart. We can't lose this baby. Not because of my stupidity. Not because of Bones' stubbornness.

"So you're saying you don't know if my baby's ok?!"

"It's a little too early in the pregnany to try listening for the baby's heartbeat, but she isn't bleeding so she hasn't miscarried. We'll know more when Dr Cowan gets here. The important thing now is to stablise her. The better she's doing, the better for the baby. The IV fluids should get her re-hydrated. She should come to shortly."

"Can we see her?" Max asks.

"We're moving her to a room upstairs. The nurse will take you to her. She's very weak now. I suggest she has only one visitor at a time."

The nurse leads us to Bones' room.

"You should go in. She'll like to see you when she wakes up." Max urges me. His anger seems to have abated.

"Look, Max, I'm really sorry. This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't left her alone. She's not been feeling well since Philly. I shouldn't even have let her take that case in the Everglades. If anyone's to blame, it's me."

"Nonsense son. You're the last person on earth who'd want this to happen."

Max's change in demenour surprises me.

"I didn't mean to be so harsh on you."

"It's ok, You're worried about Temperance." In some strange, sick fashion, Max being angry at me made me feel better.

" You should go sit with Dr Brennan. We should all go back to work." Cam adds.

"But – " Angela protests.

"We've still got a murder to solve people. These two need some time alone together. I'm sure Seeley will call us if anything changes."

"I will."

Angela and Cam takes turns to hug me. "Call once you know anything?"

I nod and watch as the squints squad leave, leaving me with Max.

"Well? Aren't you going in? The doctor said she should be coming round soon. You don't want her to wake up alone."

"I just- "

"Now's not the time to be feeling guilty."

I blow out a breath. "She needs me."

"Yeah. I'll wait here. Come get me when she wakes."

"Ok."

I push the door to Bones' room open slowly.

She looks like she's sleeping. The color that I hadn't even noticed that had been missing in her cheeks for weeks now seems to have returned. I really should have made her eat. People who aren't lost in the desert or out at sea shouldn't get dehydrated. I'm so pissed at myself I don't even know what's an appropriate way to punish myself.

I walk slowly to her side.

I brush a wayward strand of hair form her forehead, lowering my head to kiss her gently on the lips. Her lips feel dry and chaffed. I run a finger across her lips. Moving my hand downwards, I rest it ever so lightly on her abdomen.

"Are you ok in there baby?"

If Bones had heard me she'd have laughed at my silliness. The baby can't hear you yet, she'd say. I suddenly miss her laughter and voice badly. This is stupid, this shouldn't have happened. Just this morning, we were in bed together, talking. This morning feels like a lifetime away.

I sigh and pull up the solitary chair in the room, sitting down next to her. I take her hand in mine, bringing it to my lips.

I move her hand to my forehead, bowing my head in shame.

"I'm so sorry Bones. I should have taken better care of you. Please be ok, both of you please, please be ok. I love you both so much…."

I hear her groan. Looking up watch as Bones moves her head slowly. I stand, leaning over her. My heart is thumping loudly in my chest again. She looks like she's waking up.

"Wakey, wakey Bones." I whisper.

_Less of a cliffhanger this time right? For all those converned for the baby, we'll find out next chapter. Promise!_

_Meantime keep those reviews coming! _


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for your reviews, and for waiting patiently or not so patiently for this chapter to be up. For all the kind words and encouraging reviews, again I thank you, it makes me want to stay up late to finish and post a chapter. _

_I'm still high from all the Bones overload this week, and next week too! Yay!_

_No more cliffhangers, at least for now. Read on and enjoy!_

_Brennan_

"Wakey, wakey Bones."

I'm so tired, I just want to sleep in a little while longer. My annoying husband is trying to wake me again. Is it time for work already?

Groaning I open my eyes. The ceiling doesn't look familiar. Where am I? My head feels light and it's throbbing in time to the beat of my heart.

"Bones?" Booth's face comes into view. He has a frown on his face.

"Booth?"

"Hey sweetheart. How're you feeling?" Booth gently caresses my cheek with the back of his hand.

Sweetheart? When did he start calling me that? Where am I? Then it all comes back to me. I remember trying to reach for he cereal, then feeling dizzy, then calling Booth. I don't remember what happened after. Deduction tells me I'm in the hospital. I swallow. My throat is dry, it feels like I'm swallowing sandpaper. I lick my lips, dry and chaffed.

"My head hurts."

"I know. The doctor says you have a concussion. I know what that feels like."

"I hit my head?"

"Yes, when you fell. But don't worry, you're so smart, I'm sure you've got more than enough brain cells to spare. You're also dehydrated and you've got pneumonia."

I shift my head slightly to face him, and I'm hit with dizziness and nausea of monumental proportions. _The baby!_ I'm supposed to have an appointment with Dr Cowan.

"The baby. How's the baby?"

"I – "

"Booth? The baby's ok right?"

"They don't know yet. Dr Cowan is on her way. We should get some answers when she gets here."

"Well they should order an ultrasound. They can tell how the baby is with an ultrasound."

There has to be a call button somewhere, I'll get the nurse and demand an ultrasound right now. I have to know, and know now. I lift my head to look for that illusive button to push that will summon the nurse but my actions only aggravate my headache. It feels like someone is trying to pierce through my skull with a screw-driver.

I close my eyes, trying to catch my breath and ignore the pain.

"Take it easy Bones."

"I have to know."

"What you think I'm not dying to know? You've gotta take it easy Temperance, getting all worked up isn't gonna help the baby at all."

The tears spills over and roll down my cheeks. I feel Booth's fingers brush them away.

"I'm sure they know what you know. But since Dr Cowan is coming, they probably figured they'd wait till she got here."

I force my eyes open, crying. "This is entirely my fault. If anything happens to the baby – "

"Shhh… hey Bones. It's gonna be ok. Everything's gonna be ok. I promise."

I shake my head, only succeeding in making myself dizzier and the lancing pain worse. "I should've listened to my body. It was telling me to slow down. I was tired, throwing up, it's no wonder I didn't collapse sooner! I'm a terrible mother. I shouldn't have put work before our baby – "

Booth silences me with a finger to my lips. He brushes away my tears with his thumb.

"No Bones. If anyone's to blame, it's me. My gut was telling me you were feeling worse than you were telling me. I shouldn't have agreed to let you take the case in the Everglades. Getting caught in the rain didn't help. I should've grabbed you, tossed you over my shoulder and taken you back here."

Booth is going all neanderthal on me again.

"I doubt it I would have let you take me like that without a fight."

"You're not a bad mother. You're a dedicated forensic anthropologist, and you've been good at that all your life. Being a mother is something new to you, it'll take some time but you'll get the hang of it. You just need to learn to take care of yourself better."

Booth offers a small smile, the gentleness in his voice convincing me everything would work out like he promised although in reality he, just like me has no way of knowing.

"Taking care of you is my job. A job that I've failed miserably at since we got married."

"That's ridiculous Seeley. You've been away at war, and right after you came back you were forced to face a very painful part of your childhood. You didn't have much time to – "

"That's no excuse Bones. I took a vow to protect you. This is no fault of yours. I'm just - I'm glad you're ok."

Booth gently slides his arm round my shoulders, pulling me up slowly to him in a hug. The movement makes me dizzy but I revel in the feeling of being in his strong arms. Someone clears their throat at the door. I look up, it's Dad.

"Dad. What are you doing here?"

"Booth called me."

Booth lowers me back onto the bed, then gets up and backs away from me, giving Dad room to approach the bed.

"How're you feeling honey?"

"My head hurts."

"Couldn't help but overhear the two of you trying to take the blame for this." Dad looks from me to Booth. "Truth is you're both to blame."

I feel a pang of guilt. I can't imagine losing the baby. I remember what if felt like to think I was pregnant and then find out I wasn't while Booth was in Iraq. I don't want to feel the same disappointment again.

"I'm sure your baby's fine. Think about it, you two are the most stubborn, resilient people I know. Your baby's gonna be made of tougher stuff than the two of you combined.."

"Max has got a point." Booth agrees.

There's a knock on the door. Dr Cowan walks in.

"Temperance. Heard you had quite a fall."

"I – "

"I read your chart." I'm feeling guilty. I bet Dr Cowan's thinking what kind of mother lets herself get dehydrated?

There's a rattling sound and a nurse wheels an ultrasound machine into the room.

"I'll be right outside honey." Dad kisses me on the forehead. Booth stands rooted to the spot.

"Your husband?"

"Special Agent Seeley Booth." Booth sticks out his hand to shake Dr Cowan's.

"From our phone conversation yesterday and the dates you furnished me, I should assume you're about eight or nine weeks along. The ultrasound will help confirm it."

"We ah, the other doctor, he said… I guess we're just worried about the baby's well-being." Booth approaches my bed again.

"Yes. Your wife has gone through a lot. Being dehydrated and having pneumonia are things we try to prevent from happening to expectant mothers. Maternal trauma tends to adversely affect the fetus."

Booth winces.

"It's the last thing I'd have wanted, to hurt my baby." The tears fall again. Booth slips his hand into mine, giving a reassuring squeeze.

"Well we can sort all this out now." Dr Cowan offers a kind smile. "I'll need to do an internal exam, and this early in the pregnancy we usually do our scans transvaginally."

"What? What does that mean?" Booth stares protectively at the doctor. Booth had told me Rebecca had never let him go to her doctor's appointments with her, so this is as new to him as it is to me.

"Means Dr Cowan has to insert the ultrasound probe into my vagina to scan the baby."

"Right." He has a skeptical look on his face. "You sure this is ok?"

"It's perfectly safe Agent Booth. You can wait outside if this makes you uncomfortable."

"I'm staying."

I spread my legs, bending them at the knees. Dr Cowan snaps on her latex gloves.

"You're just going to feel a little cold from the lubricant. Just relax and breathe."

I let out a breath as I feel her slip her fingers inside me. She presses and probes and it's not comfortable at all.

"Just hang in there Bones." Booth smiles at me reassuringly and I'm instantly glad he decided to stay.

Moments later I feel Dr Cowan's fingers slip out. She quickly replaces them with the ultrasound probe.

"No bleeding, so far so good." After a moment of tense silence, Dr Cowan points to the black and white blob on the screen of the ultrasound machine. I recognise the image of a human fetus. It take a second for me to comprehend that that's my, no our baby we're looking at.

"There, that's your baby."

I smile. Booth is staring at the screen with a look of wonderment.

"Is the baby ok?" He asks.

"Yes. Everything looks good on the scan. See that?" She points to a pulsating mass. "That's your baby's heart beating."

She turns a knob on the ultrasound machine and the loud beating of the fetus' heart echoes through the room.

I grin even wider. Booth shakes his head in a chuckle, then turns his face to look at me. I haven't seen him so happy in a long time. He lowers his head to give me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Amazing Bones." He whispers as his lips leave mine. "Our little miracle."

I smile back, for once I'm so happy I'm speechless. I hadn't expected the sight of our unborn child to have such a great effect on me.

"The baby's heart is beating really fast." Booth points out.

"Completely normal. I'd say you're even further along than we calculated. The size of the fetus suggests that you're in your tenth week of pregnancy. You two should be expecting this baby to arrive some time at the end of March. From what I can see there's nothing abnormal in the scan."

I feel as if a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. Dr Cowan slides the probe out.

"So what now?" I ask, anxious to know what happens from here.

"We're not out of the woods yet."

Booth's smile is replaced with a frown.

"You've lost a considerable amount of weight and you've got pneumonia. Until you recover, we're still considering this a high-risk pregnancy."

"High-risk?"

"Of having a miscarriage."

It feels like a stab in the heart.

"Don't worry. We'll keep you here till you're better, then it's bedrest till the next trimester.

"That's for another two weeks at least!"

"It's for the best."

"I agree." Conceding to the fact. It's not that bad I tell myself. I can catch up on my writing while I'm confined to bed.

"I'll check in on you tomorrow."

"Thank you."

Booth turns to grin at me after the doctor leaves.

"I've never seen anything so amazing ever. Did you see that Bones? Did you see our baby? We did that. We made that baby Bones. You and I."

"Yes. The feeling is quite indescribable."

Booth pulls me into his arms holding me close to him. He runs his hand down to gently rub my abdomen.

"I'm so glad you're ok baby. Mommy and Daddy love you."

His words bring tears to my eyes thinking how there's still a chance we can still lose this baby.

"Hey no more crying Bones. You heard Dr Cowan, our baby's fine. We just need to get some food into you."

I wrap my arms round his neck, burying my face into his chest.

"I don't want to lose this baby."

Booth tilts my chin to look him in the eye.

"Hey, we're not alright? I just know it. We're not. Everything's gonna work out. You'll see. Now get some rest. You need it."

I manage a smile.

Dad knocks on the door before coming in. He notices my tear-stained face.

"Tempe?"

"It's ok Max, she just a little overwhelmed right now."

"Everything ok?"

"Everything's perfect Max. All you gotta do is get ready to be a grandfather."

_I just have to say, thank you HH and gang for an awesome two episodes in a row. Wasn't Mayhem another amazing episode? Oh the ending scene almost had me in tears. David and Emily are amazing actors. Oh and anyone wanna hazard a guess who Gordon Gordon is refering to? The one who struggles daily with the attraction for the other? _

_And don't forget to review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you all for the reviews. It's gonna be Bonesday again, another two episode week! Hooray!_

_Booth_

The weekend comes by and I insist that we take Parker despite the fact that Bones is still in hospital. So far so good, Bones is improving and we are steadily assured by the doctors that our baby is well. Max keeps Bones company this Saturday while I spend time with Parker in the park.

"Are we gonna see Bones?"

The question takes me by surprise. When Bones and I broke the news to him, he seemed ambivalent about having a sibling.

"Do you want to?"

"Yes. She sick, She's in the hospital. We should visit her."

"I do visit her buddy, everyday."

"Just not today?"

"I thought you might want some one-on-one time with me."

"Bones is like my Mom too. So if she's sick, I'd like to see her."

I smile. His tugs at my heart. I ruffle his curls. "Sure buddy, let's go."

We arrive at the hospital just as Bones has finished her lunch.

"Bones! Grandpa Max!" Parker greets them with a grin, running into her room.

"Hey Parker. I thought you were going to the park with Daddy?"

"He wanted to some see you." I explain.

"Are you ok Bones?" Parker climbs onto the bed, sitting beside Bones.

"Yes Parker I am."

"Did the baby make you sick?"

"No, in fact if I had taken better care of myself, I wouldn't have to be in the hospital right now."

Parker seems to accept Bones' explanation.

I leave Parker with Bones and Max playing word games as I excuse myself to take a phone call away from them.

"Sir?"

"Booth." Cullen called. I guess its got to do with my request to be assigned back into the field.

"How's Dr Brennan?"

"She's doing well."

"I heard of her pregnancy. Congratulations."

"Thank you sir."

"This has nothing to do with your request to be partnered with her again, does it?"

"It has everything to do with that Sir." I hold my breath, unsure if my brutal honesty has cost me my request.

"Sir, Temperance and I had been seeing each other for a month before I was called up to active duty in Iraq. In that time we continued to function as an effective team."

"It's been a long time since then, add her pregnancy to the equation… and your knee…"

"Sir, I assure you I'd pass my proficiency tests, both physical and mental."

"She's going to continue to work till the baby is born?"

"She would have it no other way." I vehemently wish it wasn't so, but I know there's no changing her mind.

"I don't want any emotions clouding both your judgments."

"Sir, with all due respect, there's not way you can know that for sure until you let us be partners again."

I hear him sigh. "And your health?"

"I'm fit and I shape sir."

"I meant your knee."

"Is completely healed Sir." Yeah almost. I told my therapist of my intention of going back into the field. He didn't think I could run very far on that, not at least with another month of intensive therapy, but I don't have a month. Bones could be back at work in a week or two.

There's a pause.

"Sir, I know you have your reservations but give us a chance. If we give you any reason, any reason at all, not to be partnered again, then re-assign me. Until then, let us continue to work together like we always do."

"Ok Booth, but you have to pass all your tests."

"I'll pass 'em, you have my word."

Later that night after his bath and a book I tuck Parker into bed. He's sleeping with me tonight since Bones isn't around but I make it clear to him that this is the one and only time.

"Daddy?" Parkes looks at me with those adorable kid eyes.

"Yeah buddy?"

"Are you going away again?"

"No. Why, someone told you I was?"

"No."

"I'm gonna be right here with you and Bones and the new baby, when it gets here."

"You mean working with the FBI?"

"Yeah, like I always do."

"I don't want you to get hurt again."

His words stab at my heart. We haven't 'really talked about what happened to me since I got back from Iraq.

"I'm sorry about what happened, when I went to Iraq. I promise, I won't get hurt again ok?"

"But you're still working with the FBI. You catch bad guys, with Bones."

"Yeah, but somebody's gotta do it, can't let people go round breaking the law."

"I hate when you get hurt. And Bones too. I don't want her to be hurt."

"Hey Parker, I promise, I'm not gonna get hurt, and I'm gonna make sure Bones doesn't too alright?"

His next question catches me off guard. "Did the baby hurt Bones? That's why she's in the hospital."

"No son, it's not the baby's fault at all. You remember what Bones said?"

"Yes."

"So it's not the baby's fault."

"So it's still growing inside Bones?"

"Yes it is. And Bones is gonna have to go to the hospital again, when it's time for the baby to be born."

"I know."

"Having this baby makes Bones and I very happy. It's what we want."

Parker looks a little disappointed.

"But you know what?"

He gives me an expectant look.

"Having you makes Bones and I very happy too. You, are what we've always wanted too."

Parker smiles.

"I love you little man."

"I love you too Daddy."

I pull the covers up. "Goodnight buddy."

I lie in the darkness. Listening to Parker's breathing slow, and I know he's asleep. In the dim light of the moon, look at my little sleeping boy. I love him so much, he represents all that's best in me. He's the best thing that's happened to me. I plant a soft kiss on his forehead before getting out of bed.

I go to the kitchen for a drink of water and to call Bones. We talk for a couple of minutes before I tell her to get her rest. I keep my request to be allowed back into the field from her for now.

I get up from the couch, only to have my knee protest in a dull ache. Cullen's words ring in my ear. I've been scheduled to take the proficiency tests soon. I'll pass them. I have to.

_Review this chapter…. NOW! _

_TBC_


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you for your reviews. midid thank you for commending me for my frequent updates. I do try not to keep you all waiting for too long. _

_I haven't watched the new episode yet, was about to but I decided I'd post an update first. _

_Anyway here goes, this chapter takes place some time after Brennan's hospital stay. _

_Booth_

I step into the Jeffersonian lab. From afar I can see Bones at work on the forensic platform. There isn't a case, well not till now, so Bones must be working on ID-ing some long dead person from limbo.

I reflect on the two months since Bones was admitted to hospital. We were lucky and I thank God that the baby and Bones are ok now. In fact, more than ok. By the time Bones was discharged from the hospital, she had passed her first trimester and gradually got her appetite back. She took an extra month off work, recuperating at home and working on her latest book before coming adamantly insisting she needed to come back to work.

Our last visit with Br Cowan gave Bones and our baby a clean bill of health. We have nothing to worry about she had assured us, and much to Bones' relief and my dismay was told she could go back to work. We'd know the sex of the baby by our next visit. It's something Bones and I still can't quite agree on, should we or shouldn't we find out, but we have a couple more weeks to make up our minds.

So there she is my beautiful pregnant wife, back at work on her beloved bones. I'm thankful that the murderers seemed to be giving us a break and she could work at the lab for the past almost two weeks now. That is until now.

Bones is now into her fourth month of pregnancy and her stomach is now showing. Not a whole lot, unobservant people might say she's put on some weight. In the past weeks, she could still hide her baby bump under baggy clothing but now, everyone can see she is undeniably pregnant. Her now protruding tummy is sticking ever so slightly out from her blouse and I get that swell of pride I always get when I see her, knowing for a fact that that's our baby growing inside her. I can't imagine loving another human being more than I love my Temperance now.

I watch as Bones accidentally drops her pen onto the ground, and she bends to pick it up.

Alarmed I jog to the platform, my knee protesting in pain from the exertions of the morning. I hurriedly swipe my card and run up the stairs. I'm a little too late and Bones has already picked up her fallen pen and is getting back to work on the skull on the table.

"Booth? What are you doing here?"

I ignore her question, instead glaring at everyone around her.

"What's the matter with you guys? Can't help a pregnant woman out? She dropped her pen, Didn't you all see? Help her pick it up next time!"

"Well good morning sunshine," Cam rolls her eyes.

"I'm not an invalid Booth. I can pick things up from the ground on my own."

"But – "

"I'm healthy and the pregnancy is progressing as it should. The fetus is of good size for its gestational age and – "

"Yeah, yeah, I got that from Dr Cowan at our last doctor's appointment."

"Then whey are you acting like I can't take care of myself?"

"Cos Bones, no matter what, you shouldn't be exerting yourself."

"Didn't know picking something off the ground was considered an exertion." Angela sniggers.

I scowl.

"You haven't answered my question Booth, what are you doing here?"

"I, we've got a case Bones."

"We? What happened to Hank?"

One minor detail I hadn't told Bones. I've got my wish and have been cleared to be assigned back to fieldwork. No more pencil-pushing at my desk.

"He's not your partner anymore. I am."

"What?"

"You heard me," I grin. "We're partners again, like we were before Iraq."

"But your knee…. as I recall your therapist – "

"Said it was ok for me to get back to field work."

"I distinctly remember him saying another month at least."

"I'm fine Bones. I can work the field. Do you have any idea how boring it was sitting in the Hoover Building all day staring at the computer?"

"Cullen couldn't have authorized this."

"As a matter of fact, he did."

"Why?"

"There's no why Bones. I passed all my proficiency tests, and I've been certified fit to be in the field again. They decided to assign me back to the Jeffersonian where our partnership has been very fruitful in the past, and they expect now to be no different."

"Fruitful in more ways than one." Angela grins and Hodgins bites back a laugh.

"I thought the FBI didn't allow partners to be in a relationship – "

"We're married Bones. It's not like they were expecting us to go through a divorce just so we could work together again."

"And you knee?"

"I was certified fit to be in the field Bones."

Bones puts the skull back no the table and walks towards me, her hands on her hips. I take a step towards her meeting her halfway, not wanting to back down. I need to tell her how important this case is. We've got to prove that we can still be married and maintain our professional relationship at work.

"About the relationship part though, we're still under probation, so this case is important."

She's standing face-to-face with me now. Her hand reaches to straighten my tie.

"I'm worried about your knee Booth."

"And I'm worried about you being pregnant and going in the field."

"So this is what it's all about!"

The gentleness in her voice disappears and she's brimming with fury.

"Bones, no other FBI agent would be willing to take you out into the field now that you're pregnant anyway. No one but me!"

"Why?"

"Cos… " Damn how am I to put this without angering her more?

Cam steps in, attempting to help.

"What Seeley is trying to say is that given the current level of hormones that are being produced in your body, due to your pregnancy, you tend to be more irritable and some guys try to avoid being in your line of fire."

"I won't shoot anybody."

"That's not what Cam meant."

Bones looks a little hurt.

"It's not that Bones. It's not you. The other agents, they know that if they took you into the field and anything happened, I'd kill them with my bare hands. Nobody wants to take that risk."

Bones ponders on my words, and seems temporarily placated. "You sure your knee is up to this?"

"Yes Bones. I'm sure."

"You passed all your proficiency tests?"

"Yes Bones, this morning." It had taken longer than I had intended for all the paperwork to go through and for all the tests but I'm glad for the extra time I had to prepare myself physically.

"This morning?"

"What's important is, I got the all clear."

"We have a case?"

"Yeah, right now. You know, I could always take Mr Happy over there, we'd ship everything back here, you won't even have to leave the lab."

"No. I'm coming with you. Just give me a minute to get my things from the office."

Bones walks to her office and I stroll over to Fischer, Bones' intern of the month. "Let's get out of here before she comes back."

"I don't want to be fired Agent Booth."

"You won't be fired, she'll just be mad at us for a couple of days and – "

"Booth what are you two whispering about?"

"Nothing Bones, nothing." Damn if this was Wendell I could say we were talking about hockey.

"Come on, we have a case." Bones has her sling bag in hand.

"Good luck!" Angela calls after us as Bones starts for the door.

"We don't need luck!" Bones yells back.

I hurry after her, grabbing the bad from her shoulder. My hand instinctively moves to the small of her back. It fits, as it always did, the feeling of me guiding her gently with my hand, providing the support and protection she doesn't always admit she needs. It surprises me how much I've missed this. Working with Bones. Maybe this isn't such a bad idea after all.

We step out of the lab, partners again, Brennan and Booth, Cullen would have no reason to sever our partnership.

_Ok I'm off to watch the new episode of Bones. In the meantime you all click the review button and let me know what you think!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you very much for all of you who took the time to review, especially those who took the time to give lengthy review, you know who you are, thank you. _

_I got to watch Double Death, and I really loved it. I haven't laughed so hard in a long time. That's the magic and talent of the Bones writers and actors they can be angsty one episode and hilarious the next, it's a good mix of both and I love the way Bones is. _

_And judging from the spoilers for the last two episodes of the season, we're in for a treat, I can't wait. _

_Ok back to my story, a long update, so here goes:_

_Brennan_

I've enjoyed my first day of having our partnership reunited tremendously. I had missed this part of our relationship, the professional side of it, being able to do what we do best, complementing each other feels really good.

It's been a long day, and I'm tired, but not fatigued. I'm feeling much better than in the first trimester. The nausea and vomiting is gone, and I'm feeling more energetic. I'm hungry most of the time, much to Booth's delight, and he takes joy in feeding me whatever I crave, which for the moment is red meat.

Booth says it's a sign that we're having a boy. But I'm not so sure. I've always wanted the sex of the baby to be a surprise. Booth thinks otherwise. He wants to make sure the nursery and baby clothes are in the right color. _Can't have pink outfits for a boy_, was his logic. I find gender stereo-typing unnecessary. What's wrong with a boy wearing pink or a girl wearing blue?

Seeley hates surprises, so he wants us to be as prepared as possible. We've got a lot to prepare for. Not just the baby, but we're going to need a new house too. It was an easy decision to make, we'd need more rooms, one for Parker, and one for the new baby. Rooms, my apartment don't have.

I realize I've been sitting in the bathtub, alone to my thoughts, for a long time now and Seeley would be worried. I climb out, drying myself off. I look at myself in the mirror. My stomach is showing now. And I've gained a few pounds. I rub my swollen belly gently with my hand. I feel the baby kicking at me. It's a reassuring sensation that my baby is alive and well.

I glance at myself in the mirror again. Do I look fat?

I convince myself I'm being ridiculous. Pregnant women are supposed to gain weight. Does Seeley still find me attractive? We haven't had sex since Philly. It's been all so long, too long. I remember his comment about no other agents wanting to work with me. Am I that repulsive?

"Hey!"

Booth is leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom, his arms folded across his chest, charm smiling me. My heart does a little flip like it always does when he beams at me like that.

"Is the baby kicking?"

"Yes. It gets very active at night."

Booth laughs and moves towards me, placing his hand on my belly. Our baby times a well-placed kick at his hand. Booth chuckles, his eyes twinkling.

"Hey baby! It's Daddy. I love you, yes I do."

He nuzzles his nose at my belly, brushing his lips against my bare skin. The feeling of his lips on me arouses me. I smile, seeing Booth in Daddy-mode warms my heart, assuring me that he's a good man and good father. As if I didn't already know.

He looks up at me his face inches from my breasts. He stares momentarily at them, then straightens, looking me in the eyes.

I see desire for a fleeting second, before he blinks and the look is gone. He leans to brush his lips gently against mine, then grabs his tee-shirt that I use as sleepwear.

"You'd better get some clothes on before you catch a cold."

He pulls the shirt over my head, leaving me to shrug myself into it. He offers a quick smile then turns to leave.

"Seeley?"

He turns round to look at me.

"Yeah?"

"Am I….. so you still find me attractive?"

"Of course I do, Temperance."

He takes a step towards me.

"I've put on weight, and I'm kind of out of shape…."

He moves to place his hands on both sides of my shoulders.

"Are you kidding me? Read my lips, you have not looked more attractive to me than you are right now."

"Then why? We haven't had sex since Philly. It's been months. You don't even touch me in a sexually intimate way anymore."

"What, you think I don't know how long it's been?"

"You don't seem to express any interest in me, not sexually – "

"You, my beautiful wife, are sexy. I mean hot. You have any idea how seeing you pregnant, knowing you're carrying my child makes me feel? I mean you're so beautiful and your breasts are bigger now, I've noticed, not that I'm complaining…."

"Yes, it is one of the perks of being pregnant," I point out.

"You have any idea how hard it is to resist you?"

"Then why are you?"

"Cos Bones… I don't want to hurt you, or the baby."

"You're being silly. Dr Cowan said its ok for me to work, _and_ for us to have sex."

"Yeah but after what happened a couple of months back, finding you passed out on the floor, you'd see why I'm reluctant to make love to you. It's not that I don't want to, hell I really want to but, it's just kinda scary."

"Having sex with me is scary?"

"When you're pregnant. What if I hurt you?"

"You won't. You're usually gentle in our love-making compared to my other lovers."

Booth holds up his hands to cover his ears. "You know I hate being compared to your ex-boyfriends."

"I'm not comparing, but if you must know you're the best in bed among all of them."

"I am? I mean, of course I am, But, I still don't think it's such a good idea – "

"Think of the perks Seeley. The increased hormone levels in my body has heightened my libido. Everything is more sensitive now…. Oh and you know for sure you can't get me pregnant."

"Haha, was that a joke?"

"It is funny."

Booth laughs.

"Yeah it is and you've got a good point but …."

"But what?"

"Isn't it kinda strange, you know when I come inside you, all my sperm are gonna be like, you know swimming past, the baby might see them."

I burst out laughing. "You're funnier than me."

"Takes you this long to admit it huh?"

"The baby's enclosed in amniotic fluid. There not way…., your sperm's not gonna bother our baby, I promise."

I slip the shirt off my head. Taking his hand I pull him to me.

"Kiss me."

Seeley complies, lowering his head to press his lips against mine.

"Kiss me like you mean it!" I demand when he pulls away.

"Damn Bones I've already got a hard on."

I grin wickedly at him, tip-toeing up to kiss him. My small protruding belly bumps against him but he doesn't pull back. We kiss slowly at first, then impatient I grab fistfuls of his shirt, forcing his lips harder against mine.

I feel his hands move slowly up my sides, caressing my stomach gently, then moving upwards to brush my breasts.

I moan into his mouth. It's been so long since I've felt his hands on me like this. This feels all too good. His thumbs brush my nipples as he grinds his erection into my thigh.

I gasp at his touch and he instantly pulls back, a look of trepidation on his face.

"I'm fine."

I take his hand and lead him to our bed.

Lying naked on it I command him to strip. He grins, slipping off his jeans and shirt, then kicking off his boxers. His impressive erection stands at attention, crying out to be touched by me.

He climbs into bed beside me, lying on our sides we begin to kiss again. He rolls me onto my back, and moves his lips to my neck, sucking and kissing, slowly moving downwards, his tongue licking my breasts.

"Mmmmm, nice…, I've missed this."

"So have I," I manage as I throw my head back in pleasure as he captures one nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking, sending bolts of ecstasy down to my aching core.

He moves his hand to part my swollen folds, slipping two fingers inside me, I'm already so wet for him.

He continues to kiss a trail down my body, taking time to kiss my tummy, then thighs, before stopping where I really want him. I spread my legs giving him better access. His tongue licks at my clit, and I'm surprised by how his action which would have been foreplay in the past almost makes me climax right then.

I'm panting hard now, one more lick then he thrusts his tongue into my hot, wet core. I let out a scream as I come, my hands clutching at the sheets.

Still breathing hard, I grab his hand, tugging him up towards me.

He has a smug grin on his face. "I'm that good huh?."

He brushes his fingers over my lips and I can smell my arousal on them.

"Satisfied now?"

"No."

"You want more?"

"Yes."

Seeley shakes his head and laughs. "You're insatiable you know."

"I know."

I look down at his still erect member. "Someone's feeling neglected," I grin, wrapping a hand round his shaft.

I rake my nails along his length. Seeley lets out a gasp. I stroke his hard cock, rubbing my thumb in circles round his tip. I keep up with this for a couple of minutes, upping the pace. Seeley's turn to pant.

"Ahhh… Temperance… you keep this up and I'm gonna come."

"No, not yet," I stop. He looks at me annoyed. "You're such a tease."

"I want you inside of me, now."

"You sure?"

"Yes, positive."

"I'm not sure if – "

"Now Seeley."

I'm aching so badly to feel him inside of me I'm sure he can see the desire in my eyes.

"Ok…. " he replies still breathing hard.

I turn to my side, pressing myself back against him.

I feel him align himself at my entrance, the feeling of the tip of him brushing my core already threatening to make my orgasm break.

"You sure?" He breathes into my ear.

I reach behind me, grasping him and pushing myself back onto him, as his tip enters me.

We both moan in pleasure.

"More please." I breathe.

He pushes himself further into me, and we stay in that position for a moment, it's been too long. The pent up tension is already threatening to explode.

"You feel so good Temperance. So tight, perfect. I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too. Feeling you inside me."

He's still holding back, needing encouragement.

"Just go Seeley."

With my words he starts to move in and out of me, slowly building up the pace. To make up for the lack of depth because of him penetrating me from behind his hand moves to the front of me to caress and pinch my clit, the pressure giving me jolts of pleasure.

"Uhhhh… don't stop Seeley, don't stop," I cry as I feel my walls start to flutter, threatening to push me over the edge.

He seems aroused by my cries I feel his thrusts get more frenzied and erratic, his breath hot and fast against my ear. He moans and I know he's gathering, he lets out a strangled _Ahhh_ and I know he's going to come but is holding back because of me.

"Right behind you Seeley," I pant, "just let go."

With one more thrust he yells that he loves me, exploding inside me. His climax releases mine, almost an instant after him, I come screaming his name. We take a few minutes to catch our breaths, his hand moves to tuck my sweaty hair behind my ear.

Seeley props his head up on his hand, leaning over me. Still joined, I turn my face to kiss him.

He breaks the kiss, a concerned look on his face. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." I smile. "Better than ok."

"Are you?"

"Yes sweetheart. That was really, really good."

"I agree."

He slips out of me and we lie side-by-side, still slightly out of breath. He turns, cupping my right breast in his hands, caressing my skin with his thumb.

The ringing of my cellphone breaks our reverie. I reach for it, bringing it to my ear. I recognize the caller ID.

"Hey Ange."

"Hey Bren…. I just saw this adorable baby crib just now…. Bren? You ok? You're breathing kinda hard."

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just, trying to catch my breath."

"Trying to catch your breath? Why would you – " Angela squeals into the phone as I hold it far from my ear in an attempt to save myself from being deaf.

"You guys just did it. You guys finally did it. You guys had sex. Was it mind-blowing?"

I laugh.

"Is that Angela?" Booth asks.

"Yes Ange, mind-blowing. After so long…."

"Angela! Do you mind? There are some things I'd like kept private between me and my wife!" Booth yells into the phone.

I swat his hand away.

"Details girl, I want details. Ok dish…."

"As I said after not having sex for so long…."

I hear Booth groan as he climbs out of bed and into the shower. Poor Seeley, Angela's gonna tease him no end tomorrow, but for now, I'm just going to recount the amazing love-making session I just had with my husband to my best friend.

_TBC_

_Clickity-click on the review button._


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks everyone for your reviews. Girl in the Mask was ok for me, but I loved the BB moments. Especially Booth feeding Brennan ice cream. The subtle change and progression of Brennan's character this season has been very well done. _

_Back to the story where we left off. Again it takes place some time after the last chapter. _

_Booth_

I turn the keys to the lock slowly, aware that it's late. I'm relieved to finally be home. It's been a long day, and it being a Saturday doesn't help my already foul mood. I've missed an entire day that could've been spent with Parker. Thankfully Bones had elected to stay home today to work on a paper she's thinking of publishing, so Parker stayed home with her.

The apartment is dark, both Parker and Bones must be in bed. I slip off my jacket and drape it over the couch. Loosening my tie, I make my way to Parker's room first. What used to be Temperance's guest room has been Parker's bedroom on weekends ever since I had left for my tour of Iraq.

I slowly open the door, the bedside lamp is still on. The sight before me almost makes me tear. They look so peaceful, my entire world, my wife and son asleep on the small bed. Parker's head is resting in the crook of Bones' arm, she looks rather cramped, curled up on Parker's bed. My eyes automatically travel to the swell of her belly, another addition to the two things that are most precious to me in the whole world. I smile, almost reluctant to disturb the sleeping two on the bed.

Bones can't be comfortable. I lower myself gently onto the edge of the bed, siting, I smoothe Bones hair back with my hand. Her eyes flutter open. She sees me and smiles.

"What time is it?" She whispers.

"Almost midnight. I'm sorry I got home so late."

She smiles, reaching her hand up, her palm caressing my cheek. "You missed my famous mac n' cheese, but I saved you some leftovers."

"Thanks."

I move a hand to her belly, rubbing gently, "How's the baby?"

"Feels like its doing somersaults in there."

The baby moves. "I felt that. You ok?"

"Yes. I must have fell asleep reading Parker his bedtime story."

"You guys had fun without me?"

Bones nods and smiles. Lying there a sleepy grin on her face, she looks so sexy.

"I've been thinking of being inside you all day."

"Let's get into bed then."

"Are you guys talking about sex again?"

"Parker? No, we're not talking about…. I thought you were asleep?"

"How can I sleep when you two keep talking?"

Bones laughs. She plants a kiss on Parker's forehead and gets up.

"Sorry buddy, we'll leave you alone now."

I lean over ruffling his hair. Bones climbs out of Parker's bed. I pull the covers up, tucking him in.

"Goodnight little man."

Bones takes my head and leads us back to the bedroom. She starts to unbutton my shirt, pulling it off me, taking my tie with it. I pull the large tee-shirt over her head, pleased to see that she's not wearing a bra, her nipples already erect, crying for attention. I'm already so hard for her.

"I've got a surprise for you, tomorrow." I tell her, lowering my lips to hers.

"Not now?" She's working on my cocky belt buckle.

"Now? Make love yes, but no I wasn't talking about sex." I help her shuck off my pants and boxers.

She pulls me into bed with her.

"What then?"

I pull of her panties. "It's a surprise for both you and Parker."

She lays beneath me, so perfect, her eyes filled with desire, desire for me! The thought makes me ache to be inside her but I hold back.

"You're not trying to get me to go to mass with you and Parker are you?"

"You coming with us for once, would be nice, but no, that's not it."

"You've been planning this?" She's pulling my head down to kiss her.

We kiss. Her lips part, allowing me access to her hot tongue. I move my hand to massage her right breast, tweaking her nipple with my fingers. She moans appreciatively.

"Quiet Bones. Parker's next door remember?"

"Sorry."

"I told you I've been thinking about this the entire day. You know how hard it is to concentrate when all I can think about is how good you feel around me?"

Her nails rake my chest, then her hand moves to stroke my length, her thumb circling my tip.

"I meant the surprise." Her voice low in my ear, sending sweet tingling sensations right down to my hard cock. It takes all my self control to answer her and not lose it right then.

"Yeah", I manage as her hand does magic things to me.

I desperately need to be inside her. I move my hand to dip two fingers into her core. She's soaking wet, ready and waiting for me.

"Mmm… you're so wet Temperance."

Her breathing is ragged, "I told you pregnancy increases my libido."

"You ready for me?"

"Always."

I don't need anymore encouragement, getting on my knees, I align my hips with hers, gently sliding myself in, careful not to bump her belly. It feels amazing, like it always does when I sheath myself inside her, it feels just like home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Brennan_

"Are we visiting someone?" Parker asks from the backseat of Booth's SUV.

"No buddy. Patience, we're almost there." Booth glances at me and grins.

It's Sunday afternoon. Seeley and Parker had picked me from home after mass. We had lunch at the diner, then it's off to whatever surprise Seeley has in store for us. We're driving around in the DC suburbs, rows of houses line the street.

"We're here." Booth pulls up outside a modest-looking two-storey house.

The "For Sale" sign outside is a dead giveaway. We've talked about this some time back. I hadn't realized Booth had been house-hunting without me. We climb out of the SUV.

"Are we gonna live here?" Parker asks, his eyes gleaming. The front yard would give ample space for a growing boy like Parker and the baby inside me to run and play.

"It depends."

"On what Daddy?"

"On whether the two of you like it."

"You've been to view this place already?"

"Yes." Booth gives me an apologetic look.

"I had been looking. I mean, we don't exactly have a lot of time, the baby's due in less than five months. I didn't want to tire you out dragging you around to view houses. I've seen a couple but liked this one the best so… here we are."

"I wish you'd told me."

"What you don't like it?"

The neighborhood is quiet save for the occasion barking of pet dogs or squeal of playing children. Standing there with Booth and Parker on either side of me, I'm suddenly overwhelmed. Never in a million years would I have envisioned this. It's true Booth and I talked about moving into a bigger place but this is the American dream isn't it? The very dream I often scoffed at. The 2 kids, the white picket fence, and the pet dog. Me being a housewife in suburbia. I had once told myself that I would never be in this situation. The irony of the moment is not lost on me.

And there's one more nagging memory. I'm suddenly fifteen again, waking up on Christmas morning only to realize my parents are gone. Before Mom and Dad left, we lived in a two storey house much like this one. _This isn't the same_, I try to tell myself. This is what Seeley wants, what he's always wanted. But is it what I want?

"Can we go look inside?" Parker asks, interrupting my thoughts.

"Sure Parker."

As if on cue, a woman I assume to be the real estate agent opens the doot to the house.

"Agent Booth."

"Hey Penny. Meet my wife and son. Temperance and Parker."

"And one more on the way." She eyes my tummy. "This place has more than enough rooms for both your kids and any more you might want to have."

"I wanna go inside."

"Parker."

"It's no problem. He's excited to be moving. Come on, I'll take you inside."

Parker turns to look at me. "Go ahead, Bones and I will be right behind you."

We watch Parker disappear into the house with Penny, then Seeley turns to me, concern etched on his face.

"You ok Bones?"

"Yeah, this is all kind of sudden."

"Sudden? We talked about this. The baby won't have its own room in our apartment."

I feel myself begin to tear. Booth takes my hand.

"Hey, hey Bones. I'm sorry ok? Don't cry, you know how I hate to see you cry."

I hate that I've been reduced to a walking bag of hormones. "No, I'm sorry."

"Look Bones, if you don't like, it, we don't have to get it alright? No problem, we can look at another place, or, the baby can sleep in our room till it gets older."

"Daddy! Bones!" Parker is waving for us to join him in the house.

"Just a minute son!"

"No, Parker likes it. Let's not disappoint him." I force a smile. "I'll give this place a chance, let's go inside and see how I feel about it."

That night after Parker had been sent home to Rebecca and I'm lying alone in bed, I have time to think about the house we looked at this afternoon. Booth is right, it is a nice house, and it has sufficient rooms. I remember how animated he got when he talked about the nursery, and his 103" plasma tv to watch his hockey.

I remind myself that this is what my Seeley has always wanted, and I can give it to him. As if on cue, he emerges from the shower, with only a towel round his waist.

"We could put the baby's crib here." He walks to the end of the bed. "See, the minute it cries, there's no need for running to the next room."

"This isn't what you want."

"What me? No way. We can do this, moving further away from work doesn't make sense either."

"You're lying Seeley."

"I want you to be happy Temperance. You didn't look happy this afternoon."

We didn't have time to talk till now. We didn't want to bring it up with Parker around.

"Bones, whatever's bothering you, just tell me ok?" He sits next to me on the bed.

I get up to face him.

"Just, being there, that house this afternoon, it just made me realize that we are at the threshold of having the American dream. Before we got together, I told myself that I would never be that housewife with the house and the kids, white picket fence, but here I am having to take the next step and it's a little scary."

"Whoa, hold up there Bones. I never said I expected you to quit you job to be a housewife. It's just a house Bones, nothing else needs to change."

"It felt a little overwhelming."

"You're not having second thoughts about us are you?" Booth looks worried, scared even.

"It's a little too late for that don't you think, we're married and I'm pregnant."

"But it all happened too fast. We had all this other stuff to distract us, you know Iraq, my recovery, my Dad, you getting pregnant, we never really had the time to settle into being married to each other until now."

"I guess you're right."

He looks downright dejected now.

"You're not thinking of leaving now right?"

"No of course not. I never jump into anything without giving it much thought. We've known each other for so many years, getting married to you was something I went into whole-heartedly."

"But having a baby and a house in suburbia is not?"

"I want this baby Seeley, I want it so much."

"But it doesn't mean you're not scared of what happens when it gets here."

I nod. "And that house reminded me of the house Russ and I grew up in, I remembered when I woke up and Mom and Dad were gone."

Booth pulls me to him, holding me tightly in his arms. He smells so familiar, so comforting.

"I'm being silly."

Booth laughs. "I never thought I'd hear Dr Temperance Brennan say that."

He plants a kiss on my lips. He takes my hand in his, interlocking our fingers.

"I made a vow never to lave you, and I never will. Not voluntarily anyway. And it's not just bacause I signed my name on some paper telling me that we're married. I love you. You are my whole wrold. You're not gonna wake up one day to find that I've left you. I promise alright? If you don't wanna move then we won't. I just want you to be happy."

"I want you to be happy too."

"You kidding me Bones? I'm already the happiest man on tha planet. I mean come on, beautiful wife who's having my baby who could want more?"

"Parker and the baby should have their own rooms. This apartment is too small for all of us. And if my Dad or your Mom wants to come visit – "

"I get it Bones. But I don't want you to do something you don't want to."

"When do we have to give the real estate agent an answer on the house?"

"We have till next Friday."

"We'll decide by then."

TBC

_Ok guys, you know the drill, let me know what you think._

_Gosh I'm having Bones withdrawal. _


	13. Chapter 13

_3 more episodes to the finale, I'm SO excited! _

_Again thank you to all who reviewed, and keep reading! _

_Brennan_

"I said I don't want to know Booth!"

"Come on Bones, it's not like you can't tell with just one look!"

"I don't know what that means!"

"It means I don't even know why we're arguing about this, there's no point cos all you're gonna do is take one look at the ultrasound on that screen and you're gonna know. It's not like you can't tell."

"Yes, you're right, I probably can."

"So what you're not gonna look from now on till the baby's born?"

"I didn't say that."

"So there's no point in this argument. We're finding out the sex of the baby, today!"

"I can figure out a way, perhaps no to look when the image is focused on the baby's lower half."

"Right, like how're you gonna do that? The baby's so small, you see the whole body on the screen."

"I just like the element of surprise that's all."

"I thought you never liked surprises."

"Sometimes, I do."

"Look if we don't know the sex of the baby, how are we gonna know what clothes to get, or what name to choose?"

"We can get colors that are gender neutral, like yellow, green, and we can think of names for both a boy and girl."

"Bones come on. I really wanna know. And It'll be good if we could tell Parker if he's having a baby sister or brother."

"Don't use Parker as an excuse, you keep doing that."

"I'm do not."

"Do too."

"Mr and Mrs Booth?"

"Yes."

"Dr Cowan will see you now."

We both get up, only to realize that most of the people in the waiting room had been listening to our rather animated conversation and are giving us knowing smiles.

"Come on Bones." Booth's got his hand on the small of my back and is guiding me towards the exam room.

"You can get on the exam table and Dr Cowan will be here shortly." The nurse leaves us alone.

"We're finding out today Bones."

"Even if I see the baby's genital organs I'm not telling you the baby's gender."

"Now that's down right mean Bones."

Booth helps me onto the exam table just as Dr Cowan comes in.

"Temperance, Seeley. Good to see you two again. How have you been Temperance?"

"I've been good. I'm eating well, sleeping well, I'm feeling good."

"That's good to know. You're into your fifth month now, twenty-two weeks to be exact. You've gained another couple of pounds since last month, but don't worry this amount of weight gain is acceptable," Dr Cowan points out looking at my chart.

"Yeah she's been having these weird cravings. She made me get up at three in the morning to get her broccoli and ice cream. And she eats my food too."

"You complained when I didn't eat well in the first trimester and now you're complaining when I eat your food?"

"You know at first I was bothered by your constant bickering when I first met the two of you but I know now it's your way of expressing your affection for each other." Dr Cowan smiles.

Booth grins.

"So ready to see your baby?"

"Yup." Booth smiles even wider, rubbing his hands together.

"We are finding out the baby's gender today right?"

"Yes."

"No."

Booth and I reply in unison.

"Well it's yes or no."

I lift my shirt, allowing Dr Cowan to apply the cold gel onto my tummy.

"It's funny you should object Temperance, I suspect you can tell just by looking at the ultrasound."

"Exactly!" Booth quips.

Dr Cowan places the probe on my tummy and the now familiar image appears on the screen. The fetus is more developed now, bearing more resemblance to what it would look like when it's born. Again the reassuring sound of its little heart beating fills the room. This moment never fails to amaze me.

Booth reaches for my hand and squeezes.

"Everything's ok right?" he asks.

"Yes everything looks normal and as it should for a twenty-two week old fetus."

We keep silent our eyes fixed on the screen, listening as Dr Cowan names of each organ, telling us that everything looks normal.

"Ok here we go, do you want to know the gender of the baby?"

"It's ok Dr Cowan, I stand corrected, perhaps I do want to know the gender of our baby. But it's quite clear to me now that we're having a girl."

"A girl?" Booth asks. "You sure?"

"Temperance is right."

"A girl? I always had the feeling we're having a boy."

"No you're having a daughter."

"A daughter." Booth looks at me and I notice he is tearing. I reach up to stroke his cheek, the both of sharing a tender moment.

Dr Cowan wipes the gel from my tummy. "Well everything looks good, I'll see you in a month from now Temperance."

Driving to work in the SUV, we talk.

"Guess that was a first for the both of us."

"What Bones?"

"The first time I admitted I was wrong in my decision and the first time your gut was wrong."

Booth laughs. "Not the first time Bones."

He reaches for my hand. "Isn't so bad to be wrong Bones."

"I know."

"You ok?" He reaches to the passenger side for my hand.

"Yes. Our baby's doing well, I'm happy."

"Me too. And, it's our daughter, Bones, our daughter."

We drive on and I'm filled with a sense of contentment. A daughter, a little girl, a part of me and Booth. He was right. Knowing the baby's gender makes this all the more real, more personal. Before it was a baby we're going to have, now I know I'm having a daughter.

"Seeley?"

"What?"

"It's Friday."

"I know Bones."

"About the house? You still wanna buy it?"

Booth turns his head briefly to look at me, before concentrating on the road again.

"Only if you want to."

"Logically speaking when our daughter grows up, it would not be practical for her to share a room with Parker. And if we should decide to have more children – "

Booth coughs. "More children?"

"Maybe. I'm not certain until our daughter arrives."

"I like the sound of that."

"We should buy that house."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You're not worried about the kids, the white picket fence, everything you didn't believe in?"

"It's not the physical things, not the house, but what we have. Love, you me, a family. I believe in it now. I guess I always had only – "

"Only took you some time to realize it?"

"Yes."

We drive in comfortable silence, Booth grinning to himself. I reach over to caress his knee.

"Thank you Booth."

"What for?"

"For changing my mind, for giving me what I didn't even know I always wanted."

"Anytime Bones."

_It took me some time to decide if I wanted them to have a baby boy or girl but I decided seeing Seeley Booth with a little girl is just adorable and sexy. So review please and let me know what you thought about this chapter!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you everyone for your wonderful reaction to a baby girl for BB. _

_Here's more BB fluff. _

_Booth_

"More?"

"You bet. You're sure good at this man," Hodgins laughs.

"If I ever get fired, I can always flip burgers for a living." I add, quirking a smile.

The squint laughs and goes off in search of, I'm sure Angela. We're having our house-warming party, and so far so good. Nobody's picked a fight with anyone else, nothing's broken and nobody's spilt anything, and none of my FBI friends got drunk.

Bones comes up to me looking more pregnant than I remember she did yesterday. Another three months, I tell myself and we'll meet our brand new daughter. The thought makes me all excited.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, I had thought this would be a bad idea, but I was wrong." She hands me a cold beer.

"This is getting to be quite a common occurrence isn't it Bones?"

"You shouldn't get used to it."

I take a swig out of the bottle of beer before setting it down on the table by my side.

The weather's turning cold. I notice Bones shiver slightly. I instinctively reach to pull Bones' coat tighter round her, if that's possible given her pregnant belly. She catches my hand as it falls from her shoulders, smiling. Our eyes lock and we share one of our moments just lost in each others' eyes.

Parker chooses this moment to breeze past, doing his best impression of an astronaut in his rocket, in his own words, blasting off into outer space.

He knocks one of the legs of our flimsy fold-up table over and the table tilts precariously to one side. The contents of the table, uncooked burger patties, paper plates and burger buns slide to the side threatening to fall off the table. My quick reflexes kick in and I catch the side of the table, saving the food both cooked and uncooked from crashing to the floor.

I don't manage to save my beer however and it rolls off the side, dropping to the grass at my feet, but not before splashing a generous amount onto my jeans, strategically leaving a wet patch over my groin.

I groan to myself, I had just washed this particular pair of jeans. Bones moves quickly to my side, surprisingly quick for a six-month pregnant woman. She helps slide the plates to the center of the table where they should be.

Angela happens past, eyeing the wet patch on my jeans with a wide grin. She saunters up to us.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Angela! It's not… the beer spilt – "

"Uh-huh sure Booth. Bedroom's just upstairs you know."

I roll my eyes as Bones laughs.

"Maybe tonight, right Seeley?"

I open my mouth to reply but am interrupted by Parker. "Daddy, Uncle Jared's here."

"You had better get changed into something dry Booth. You don't want to go meet your mom with a wet patch over there." Angela winks.

I take a breath and am suddenly nervous again. This would be the first time Parker is meeting my mother. I feel Bones slip her hand in to mine.

"Go get changed."

Five minutes later and in a clean pair of jeans I take Parker by the hand, leading him to meet his grandmother for the first time.

Mom looks like she did when we left her in Philly months ago. I move to hug her, as Parker hangs on to Bones' hand.

"Mom, how've you been?"

"I've been good. I kept myself busy, with church, catching up with old friends."

"That's good to know Mom."

"Hey Parker." Jared ruffles Parker's hair.

"Hi Uncle Jared." Parker is shy all of a sudden.

"Temperance, so nice to see you again, you've gotten big."

"Jackie, it's nice to see you too."

"I heard I'm having a granddaughter?"

"Yeah Mom, isn't that great? But what's better," I reach behind me for Parker, gently placing my hand on his back. "is that you get to meet your grandson now."

I gently guide Parker forward. Parker's never shy, his personality's a lot like mine, but on this occasion he doesn't seem to be too friendly.

"Hey Parker, say hi to grandma."

Mom bends to look Parker in the eye.

"Hi Parker, I've heard so much about you, and now we finally get to meet."

"Are you really my grandma?"

"Yes Parker, I'm your Dad's mother."

"Daddy told me you were dead."

"Parker!" I hiss at him.

"That's the truth, Bones says I should always tell the truth."

"Bones is right." I concede.

"It's ok Parker," Mom touches him on the cheek. "I said some nasty things that made your Dad angry at me, things I shouldn't have said. I made a mistake. But so did your Dad in telling you that I was dead."

"I'm sorry I lied to you Parker, about your grandma."

"So you're really my grandmother?"

"Yes. And you look a lot like your father when he was your age."

"Parker, why don't you show grandma and Uncle Jared your new room?" Bones suggests.

"Wanna seem my room? I've got Spiderman sheets on my bed!"

"Sure."

Parker grins taking Mom's hand and I know everything's going to work out.

That night after everyone has gone and I've tucked Parker in bed, I lie with Bones in my arms, spooning. She's in the shirt she always sleeps in, one of my old college shirts, with a hole somewhere, one that's usually too big for her. It's now stretched at her tummy to accommodate our growing baby inside. My hand draped over her, resting on her swollen belly. I love being under the covers with her, warm and snug.

"Was a good party wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Wasn't so bad was it, your Mom coming to meet Parker for the first time?"

"Yeah.I think Parker likes her."

Bones turns in my arms. "We haven't got a name for our daughter yet."

"Working on it Bones."

"And the nursery, it's not ready yet."

"We've got another three months. You and Angela can go shopping for whatever baby things you like alright? Leave all the moving and hard work to me."

"I was intending to."

Our daughter's doing some sort of acrobatics inside her mother's stomach, I can feel her movement under my hand.

"Ouch, she just kicked me in the ribs." Bones winces.

I laugh. "Sounds like a Booth alright."

"Hmmmm…. I'm tired." Bones snuggles nearer to me, closing her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

I lower my head to whisper to her tummy. "Mummy's tired, try not to do jumping jacks in there."

Bones laughs again, her eyes still closed. I love that I can make her laugh, love that she's happy. Love that I can be the man she deserves. Her laughter makes me feel like everything is worth it, everything we've been through is nothing compared to the future we have together.

"Hey Bones?"

"Yes Booth?"

"I like the name Emily."

_Liked my last line in this chapter? :p_

_Just a heads up, we're moving away from fluff just a little bit for the next chapter, so stay tuned!_

_Reviews please! _


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry for keeping everyone waiting, work's been literally a killer. I'm in healthcare so everyone knows what's going on in the world. _

_Anyway we're back to the story again, and thank you everyone for your kind reviews. _

_Booth_

I would say that I've been fortunate thus far. All the cases Bones and I worked on required little to no physical exertion from me, all our suspects and eventual perpetrators came quietly, without resisting arrest when the time came. I'm relieved because I hadn't had the need to try out my newly healed knee, to see if it holds up when I have to chase down someone who's trying to get away. That is until today. Today's going to be different, I can feel it in my gut.

I pull up in front of an apartment building. Its winter now, not snowing but its cold and the roads are wet and slippery. I don't want to risk Bones taking a slip on the slippery road. That would be worse than bad. And she's got so big now she isn't exactly as graceful as she was before, not that I'll tell her that.

I kill the engine and turn towards Bones.

"I'm gonna need you to wait in the car for this one."

"No, why?"

I sigh inwardly. Why can't I have it easy for once? _Sure Booth,_ would've been a nice change.

"Because Bones, this guy I'm going to talk to, he's a known felon, used to be an FBI informant. He's skittish; he can smell a cop a mile away. He may not want to talk this time, so he's likely to do something stupid. And when he does, I don't want you there."

"All the more reason you need your partner to back you up."

"You can't back me up Bones," I gesture at her very swollen belly with both hands. "You're seven months pregnant!"

"I can still fire a gun."

"I can think of a million reasons why you shouldn't fire a gun. First, it'll be too loud, you'll scare our baby. Second, you've got this huge tummy in front of you, your aim will be off. Third, it's just a bad idea for a pregnant woman to be firing a weapon of any kind."

"That's three reasons Booth, hardly a million."

"Good reasons though."

"You said yourself this man is dangerous, you can't go in there alone."

"Are you listening to yourself Bones? This guy is dangerous. I can't have you going in there. What if something happens? To you? To our baby."

"What if something happens to _you_?"

"Nothing's gonna happen Bones, I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth, nothing's gonna happen alright?"

"Right like the last time you got shot – "

"I was taking a bullet for you!"

Bones is quiet, thoughtful, the wheels in her brilliant mind turning.

"Hey." I reach to take her hand in mine. "Everything's going to be fine. I promise. I'm just gonna go in there, talk to this Marquez guy then I'm gonna come back out and we'll go grab some lunch ok?"

"Ok," she sighs.

I smile. A small victory. I open the driver's side door, then pause. I reach for my back-up pistol, handing it to Bones.

"It's a rough neighborhood. Just in case. "

"You said pregnant women shouldn't fire guns."

"Pregnant women should also protect themselves Bones."

I climb out, and I hear her call after me,

"Be careful Booth."

"I will."

As I reach the entrance to the building I turn to make sure she's safe in the SUV. She's looking at me with her worried eyes. I shouldn't even have allowed her to come with me for this one.

_No time for regrets Seeley, just go in there, do what you're supposed to do and get out._

I take the stairs, Marquez lives on the third floor. Arriving at the door to the correct apartment number, I draw my gun, cocking it. The weight of it is comforting. I take a breath, concentrating on the task at hand.

I knock, "FBI open up!"

I heard the sound of footsteps from the other side of the door, someone moving around the apartment then the sound of running.

He's trying to get away.

"FBI open up!" I yell again, then count to five in my head before knocking open the door with my shoulder. I scan the room for any potential danger, looking up just in time to see Marquez climbing out the window onto the fire escape on the outside of the building.

Damn, why's he gotta run?

I tuck my gun back into the holster then take off running after him. My knee seems to be holding up, so far, so good. I climb out the window and onto the fire escape. Marquez is already down one flight of stairs. The adrenaline's pumping through my body and I fly down the metal stairs after him.

"Hey buddy, I just wanna talk!"

He looks up, seeing me in pursuit he jumps over the railing from the second floor to the ground below into the back alley of the apartment building. He starts running for the entrance to the narrow alley.

Without hesitation, I vault over the rail after him. The minute I land I hear, then feel my left knee pop.

I let out an _Ahhh_ in pain. My knee feels like it's on fire, the lancing pain so bad I think I might pass out. It's dislocated I just know it. I grit my teeth, grabbing my knee with both hands.

Marquez hears my cry and stops in his tracks. He turns as if deciding if he should continue running. The pain is clouding my thinking, my sight, but I try to keep my eyes on his hands. If he reaches for any concealed weapon, I'll be ready.

I try to sit up but any slight movement jars my leg even more, sending bolts of pain from my knee up my thigh. I settle for propping myself up on one arm.

_Just go on, run, don't do anything stupid._

Its winter and the weather's cold but I feel beads of perspiration form on my forehead.

"FBI!"

I distinctly hear Bones' voice coming from the entrance to the alleyway.

_No! _

Marquez turns, seeing Bones. I can see her, my pistol in her hand, pointed at him. Marquez is cornered. A cornered man is a dangerous one. I can hear my blood pounding in my ears. He whips his head round to look back at me, then back at Bones.

"Don't do anything stupid buddy", I mutter under my breath, one hand already reaching for my gun.

Marquez's back is to me but I see the slightest of movements with his right hand. He seems to be reaching down, where his gun is probably tucked under his shirt.

My hand closes round my gun, ready to fire off a shot, I can't miss. I don't want to hit Bones.

The pain is unbearable but I keep my eyes trained on Marquez. Time slows, my sniper training kicks in.

"Hey Marquez!" I yell, wanting to divert his attention to me. No scum would shoot a pregnant woman, but this one is desperate.

Marquez spins round, his gun aimed at me. I whip out my gun, coking it in a split second. He fires his gun at me just as I squeeze the trigger.

_TBC_

_Sorry cliffhanger again._


	16. Chapter 16

_Ok, I decided to play it nice and not leave it at a cliffhanger for too long. So here goes the next chapter. _

_And again, many thanks for your reviews. _

_Booth_

I'm breathing hard, out of breath from the pain and adrenaline. I half-expect myself to get knocked backwards by a bullet but I don't feel anything. Instead I watch as Marquez looks at me, seeming surprised, then falls to his knees then face first on the ground.

I try to catch my breath. I see Bones at the other end of the alley, her hand still outstretched the gun in her hand still pointed at Marquez. My perspiration drips into my eyes and I blink to clear my vision. Bones lets her hand fall to her side and slowly starts towards me.

I keep my eyes and gun trained on Marquez, he could still be alive. Almost too painstakingly slowly, Bones makes it past the motionless body on the ground, a pool of blood seeping from underneath him. As she nears me I see terror in her eyes. My heart breaks for her. She shouldn't be going through this. What was I thinking?! I'm chaining her to her desk at the Jeffersonian till the baby's out.

The adrenaline seems to have gone from my body and the pain from my knee hits me like a sledgehammer. I let the hand holding my gun drop, too tired and in pain to keep it pointed in the direction of Marquez who in all possibility is dead. I was aiming for his heart. I'm dizzy and nauseous and I lay back down on the cold ground.

Bones knees next to me, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's ok Bones, I'm ok." I croak.

She doesn't seem to hear me, her hands moving rapidly over my body, pressing and probing, trying to find the part of me where she thinks I got shot.

"I didn't get shot," I grimace. "I'm ok."

Her eyes rest on my left knee.

"I think… I think it's dislocated." I sputter, still breathing hard.

"Hold still."

She not going to pop it back here is she?!

I feel her hands on my knee, she presses gently but even that light pressure is excruciating, I throw my head back shouting in pain.

"We need to get you to the hospital."

Bones seems calmer now. She fishes the phone in my pocket out and calls for the paramedics.

"Helps on the way," she tells me as she hangs up.

She still looks shaken, no doubt this had brought back memories of me getting shot by Pam Nunen.

Despite the throbbing pain I reach for her face, resting a palm on her cheek.

"I'm alright Bones, I'm right here."

She blows out a shaky breath. That was too close, way too close. It could have been me or worse Bones who got shot. I say a silent prayer of thanks.

"I'm just glad you're ok Bones."

She nods, fighting back tears and placing her hand over mine that's still on her face.

The sound of approaching sirens signals the arrival of help. I can breathe a sigh of relief.

I ride to the hospital alone, Bones has to drive the SUV to meet me there.

The x-ray confirms my knee's dislocated. They'll need to pop it back but mercifully it'll be under sedation. The doctors give me a moment with alone with Bones before I go under. It'll only take a couple of minutes to put it back in place the doctors assure us.

"You know how loopy I get with pain meds." I offer a slight smile although my knee's still burning.

She nods, still looking worried.

"Everything's ok now Bones."

She nods. The doctor returns, ready to fix my knee.

"I'll be right outside." Bones leans over as best as she can with her very pregnant belly and kisses me on the forehead.

I want to tell her I love her but the doctor has already administered the sedative and my eyelids suddenly weigh a ton. I close my eyes.

What seems like only a minute later I open my eyes, seeing Bones' worried face hovering over me.

"Bones?"

"Everything's ok now. They want to keep you here for a couple more hours, then you can go home. X-ray shows your knee's back in and there's no damage to the surrounding arteries or nerves. You probably have some torn ligaments, once it heals up, they'll decide again if you need surgery."

Surgery? Not again. It means I'm gonna be out of fieldwork for another lengthy amount of time. I groan.

"Are you in pain?"

"A little Bones, nothing I can't handle." It's only now I notice legs been immobilized in a splint. "Guess its crutches now huh?"

"Yes for a couple of weeks."

"I hate this. We've been working together for a couple of months and this."

"I don't care about that." Bones' voice is soft. "I – " she starts to cry again. "I almost lost you."

My heart aches seeing her cry.

I painfully push myself up to sit, then pull her to me for a hug. She buries her face in my chest.

"Shhhh…… I'm sorry Temperace, you shouldn't have to go through this."

The fact that I almost lost her and our baby scares the hell out of me, but I'm going to be strong for us.

"I'm sorry," she sobs.

"What are you sorry for?"

"You told me to stay in the car…."

"Hey, when do you do what I tell you to anyway?"

"I heard you shouting and I knew you were giving chase. I wanted to back you up – "

"And you did Bones, you did."

"I know how much you hate having to kill someone…"

"What's important is that we, the three of us, are ok. The baby's ok right? I mean is she ok?"

"Yes, she's been a little quiet, I suspect it's all this stress I'm feeling but I just felt her moving, she's ok."

"That's good right?"

"I'm sure she's fine."

Angela arrives and I make her take Bones home to rest. It's been an eventful day and I want Bones to rest. I opt to stay the night in hospital. I don't want Bones having to look after me, but I make Angela promise to stay with her.

When morning comes, Hodgins drives me home. I'm grateful for friends like Angela and Hodgins. They hang out at our house, cooking us food and being there for us. I'm sure Bones is just as glad for the company as I am.

After Angela and Hodgins leave we finally get settled into bed.

"Are you ok Booth?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You?"

"I'm good. She's rather active at night, keeps me awake sometimes."

"Hey Sweetie be quiet in there, Mummy needs her rest." I wiggle a finger at Bones' tummy.

"She can't see that Booth."

"Maybe she can?" I say that just to annoy her, but she's strangely quiet.

I reach for her hand under the covers, linking our fingers.

"You sure you're ok Temperance? I mean, no post-traumatic stress thing?"

"I'm good Booth."

Turning on her side to face me, she snuggles close to me as much as her tummy allows her to. "I'm just glad you're home."

My gut tells me something's bothering her, but it's too late to ask and the painkillers are making me drowsy. I'd make sure we talk in the morning.

I'm soon lulled to sleep. I'm not sue how much time later but I'm jolted awake by a bolt of pain from my knee. I must have jarred it moving in my sleep. I'm still groggy from the painkillers. I reach blindly for Bones, wanting to feel her close to me.

My hand finds only empty space beside me.

I prop myself up on one arm. The digital display on the bedside clock blinks 3:16.

"Bones?"

_TBC_

_Lol, sorry another cliffhanger, but don't forget to review!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Appreciate all your reviews. _

_Here goes the next chapter. _

_Brennan_

The night, or rather I should say the morning is quiet. I had been awakened by a particularly hard kick in the ribs by my daughter. She had proceeded to so a series of what I perceive as somersaults and kicks, rendering me unable to get back to sleep. Not wanting to wake Booth with my tossing and turning, I had decided to go downstairs.

That's where I am, nursing a mug of hot chocolate, sitting in the darkness of our living room, Booth's large screen tv, staring blankly back at me, keeping my company. Alone to my thoughts I'm suddenly seized by a rather painful squeezing sensation in my tummy. Braxton-Hicks contractions, I've been getting them for a couple of weeks now. Never painful or too uncomfortable, only an additional sensation of late pregnancy.

This one is rather uncomfortable and it takes me by surprise. Maybe I should start timing them to see if they become more regular or perhaps I would bring it up to Dr Cowan at my next visit. The sensation passes, and I'm left trying to catch my breath. I'm not really looking forward to labour, I've got a rather high pain threshold but I know it's not going to be pleasant. I've decided against pain relief of any kind, the thought of introducing drugs that could go to my baby while I'm in labour isn't something I'd want to do.

I take a sip out of the mug and my gaze falls on Booth's badge on the coffee table.

Yesterday morning's events, flashes in my mind. I remember how it felt like. I remember sitting in the car, waiting for Booth, and worrying that he doesn't have back-up, wondering into the back alley, only to hear him shout. I remember seeing Booth jump from the fire escape, then land awkwardly, crying in pain.

His cry stopped my heart. I remember pulling out my gun and aiming it at Marquez. In that fleeting moment, I didn't even think of myself and the baby, only of protecting the man I love. I remember hearing the sound of gunfire, remember thinking how horrible it would be if Booth was shot.

But he wasn't. So why am I feeling so upset?

I almost lost him. Almost, and the pain I felt in my heart was unbearable. Like the pain I felt when I thought he was dead, first when he faked his death, then in Iraq, when the Army assumed he was dead. How many more times can I endure this?

Is it worth it? Can I do this all over again? I weight the costs in my mind, no doubt the pain of losing Booth is too much to take. It feels like I'm dying too every time something like this happens. I don't fancy feeling it ever again. Yet I know in our line of work, there are risks. And Booth has to die someday, death comes to everyone, me included.

On the other hand if I didn't have this, what we have now, our life we built together, if I never knew what it's like to be married to him, to have him love me and me love him, to have Parker and our daughter on the way. Here I feel needed and loved. It's something I've always wanted.

I arrive at the conclusion that I wouldn't trade what I have now for anything, even if it means more pain for me.

"Bones?"

I'm so deep in my thoughts I hadn't realized he was at the foot of the stairs.

"Are you ok?"

He moves slowly towards me, the sound of his crutches reminding me of our time in Philly with his parents. He flicks the light switch on the wall and both of us are momentarily blinded by the sudden brightness.

He sits next to me on the couch, both of us waiting for our eyes to adjust to the light.

"I'm ok Booth."

"You can't be ok. You're sitting here alone in the dark at three in the morning."

Booth scoots over to sit close to me, wrapping a protective arm round my shoulder.

"The baby kept me awake. I didn't want to wake you, so I came downstairs."

"You should have woke me Bones." Booth replies, still blinking back sleep from his eyes. "Something else is bothering you."

"I was weighing the pros and cons of my life to date."

"At three in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep, and the events of yesterday made me think."

"You're afraid something's gonna happen to me?"

"Yes."

"Well so am I Bones, I mean not to me, but to you. That's why, I had my line."

"But we crossed that line…"

"Yeah we did." He pulls me to him kissing the top of my forehead before continuing.

:And I'm really glad we did. I don't regret a single moment we had. Even if I were to die now, I'd be a happy man."

"Seeley!"

"What? You're not superstitious."

"I'm not, but the thought is still unpleasant."

"Sorry."

"I agree."

"Huh?"

"I agree, that every moment we've had, it's all worth it. Our professional lives are filled with danger, sometimes, but we shouldn't let it stop us from enjoying the present."

Booth beams me a wide grin.

"Wow you just decide that? Cos yesterday, I sensed you were really affected by what happened."

"Yes I just decided. I told you, I was thinking."

Booth laughs. "I wonder if our daughter would think as much as you do."

He reaches to rub my tummy with his hands, leaning down to press his lips in a kiss over the baby, "Not thinking too much in there are you sweetheart?"

I can't help but laugh.

Booth lifts his head, a twinkle in his eye.

"I decided."

"What?"

"I'm not going into the field with you again, not till our baby's out."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wow, I should leave you alone to your thoughts at unearthly hours more often. Saves me a whole lot of trouble."

"You're ok with this?"

"You kidding? Or course. I can always take Cam or Hodgins. Or I can do it alone." Booth taps on his splint softly. "Not that I'm going to be doing any fieldwork anytime soon anyway. Couple of weeks right Bones?"

"Yes."

I lean up to kiss him, savoring the feel of his lips against mine. As we part, another one of those contractions hit me and I let out a soft gasp. Booth notices and he frowns.

"Bones? You ok?"

Booth's eyes are wide. "Is it the baby?"

I nod, letting out a breath. "False contractions."

"I heard of those."

"You have?"

"Hey, I'm not as stupid as you think."

He moves a hand to my tummy.

"You sure they're not the real thing?"

"Real contractions come at regular intervals, these don't."

"But you're in pain."

"Not exactly. They're just rather intense."

Booth looks as if he's trying to decide if he should drive me to the hospital. The decision is pointless, he can't drive with one leg immobilized in a splint.

"I'm only 30 weeks pregnant, it's too soon for the real thing."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright Bones, but if it really bothers you…"

"It's not really bothering me."

"Ok, we'd better get back to bed. I'll try singing maybe she'll fall asleep and you can get some rest."

"If you sing, I'm never gonna get any rest."

"Hey!"

_TBC._

_Click the review button! Gosh Bonesday is coming, so excited. _


	18. Chapter 18

_Oh Happy day it's Bonesday! I'm totally excited for Critic. Sorry I digress, back to our story. And thank you all again for your wonderful reviews._

_Brennan_

It's surprisingly quiet, and I hear nothing but the crunch of soft grass under my feet as I make my way towards my goal. The air around me is cold and the cool breeze blowing feels nice, given the fact that I'm heavily pregnant and feeling uncomfortably hot most of the time.

I stop at the headstone, taking a breath. This is stupid, but I promised Booth. The thought of him makes me miss him so much it aches in my heart. But I promised him that I'll do this so here I am honoring my promise. I rub my swollen belly. I'd just come from a doctor's appointment, my first without Booth. For once I realized how much I appreciated that he has always been with me for every doctor's visit, till now.

Dr Cowan had said that the scan showed our baby is growing well, and is of good size for a 35 week baby. The contractions I had been feeling were indeed Braxton-Hicks contractions, and although they're getting more frequent are nothing to worry about. Just my body practicing for the real thing. She's almost ready to come into the world, were the doctor's exact words. Booth would have been happy to hear that. Another couple of weeks and our daughter would be here.

I bend with some degree of difficulty and place the flowers I'm carrying on the grass at the foot of the headstone. I have to say something, I feel like I need to say something, if Booth were here, he'd want me to say something, stupid as I may feel.

I look around, there's nobody in the cemetery today except me. I guess its ok for me to talk, and feel. Booth had said it would be good for me, and to help me get ready to be a mother.

You're already an amazing mother to Parker, you'll be even better with our daughter. Booth's words resound in my head. I can almost feel him placing both hands on my belly, talking to our baby, like he always does. I remind myself to stop thinking about Booth because thinking too much about him makes me miss him more.

I take a breath. Ok here goes, I'll talk.

"Hi Mom, it's me Tempe.I don't know if you can hear me, Booth tells me you can. He thinks talking to you on the anniversary of your death would bring me closure and help me prepare better for the impending birth of our daughter."

I take a breath fighting back tears. I miss Mom, even after all these years, I realize still miss Mom.

"I know now that I will never leave my daughter, no matter the circumstance, which makes what you and Dad did hard for me to understand. I will never do what you and Dad did. I used to be angry but since Dad came back, I guess I stopped being angry. Whatever happened, it happened, I just wanna forget it. I've been thinking and it probably wasn't the easiest of things to raise me and Russ, and I appreciate everything you did for us more now."

I brush back tears.

"I love you Mom, I wish you were still here, you'd love to meet your granddaughter."

I take a moment to close my eyes and take a breath, controlling the rush of emotions I'm feeling.

"Tempe?"

I jump, not realizing that I had company. Spinning round I see Dad walking towards me. He takes me into his arms, pulling me into a hug.

"Didn't think I'd see you here."

"Booth thought that this is something I had to do, before the baby gets here."

"I didn't mean to listen in on your conversation but I'm so sorry sweetie. Back then, your mother and I really thought what we did for you and Russ was for the best. We thought you both had each other, we never thought Russ would leave you."

"I can't understand how you and Mom could just walk away."

"Believe me Tempe, it was the hardest thing you mother and I ever had to do. I'm sorry honey. But you and Russ turned out fine… especially you. I'm so proud of you."

I turn to look at Mom's grave.

"Do you miss her?"

"Everyday."

We stand in silence, Dad's arms round my shoulder.

"I miss Booth."

Dad smiles. "I'm sure you do. It was a mean thing to do, sending him away when you're just about ready to have his baby."

"The FBI doesn't care. Besides, as Booth pointed out, given what happened with Marquez shooting, we're lucky they didn't severe our partnership."

"So they decide to send him away on a long-drawn case in LA when your baby's almost due?"

"Something about them wanting us to be apart for some time, and needing his expertise as senior agent. Besides, they had to wait for his knee to heal before they could give him a case again."

"So this wasn't the idea of that really smart kid with all the degrees in psychology, not his fault right?"

"No Dad, it wasn't Sweets idea to separate us at this time. Although initially it felt like a relief to not have Booth being all over-protective around me all the time, and I enjoyed my freedom and independence in the first week, but now not so much."

"It's ok to miss the people you love."

"I know Dad."

"How's Booth's knee?"

"The doctors confirmed he doesn't need surgery. He recovered very well considering everything."

"Helps to be young. Unlike me, everything takes longer when you reach my age."

Dad smiles, the crinkles at the side of his eyes already betraying his years on the run.

"I'm glad you came back Dad."

"Me too honey."

"Booth isn't going to be happy if he misses the birth of his daughter."

"He shouldn't. The baby's not due for at least another three weeks, his stint in LA should be over in the next couple of days."

"Well how about I take my very pregnant daughter to lunch?"

"Ok, but it'll have to be quick, I'm needed back at the Jeffersonian."

"You're still working? Booth's ok with this?"

"Booth isn't here Dad! He hasn't been for more than two weeks now."

Dad senses the frustration in my voice.

"I'm sorry honey."

"It's…. ok. I miss him that's all. And my back hurts. I don't have anyone to give me backrubs."

I immediately feel Dad's hand rubbing my back gently. Nothing compared to when Booth rubs my back, but it's comforting nonetheless.

"Anyway Booth has no say in my decision to continue working until I go into labor. I've already give up fieldwork."

Dad sighs. "That's my Tempe."

I have an enjoyable lunch with Dad, then it's back to the lab to work on my current case. Although I've ceased field work since Booth left for LA, I still go into the lab to help out with cases.

That night I wait expectantly for Booth's nightly call. I must have fallen asleep on the bed because I'm awakened by the ringing of my phone.

"Bones?"

"Hey Booth."

"I'm sorry, it's really late, I was trying to close this case as fast as possible. The sooner I finish this, the faster I can come home to you."

"It's ok." I glance at the clock. "It's only half past eleven. I must have fallen asleep."

"Sorry I woke you."

"I was waiting for you to call."

"I miss you, and the baby."

"I miss you too Seeley."

"Everything ok with the doctor's visit today?"

"You remembered?"

"Of course Bones. Besides you reminded me last night."

"The baby's fine, she ready to come into the world soon."

"And you?"

"I'm good. Tired mostly. Big and uncomfortable. I can't wait for this baby to be out already."

"Hey not yet. Not without me."

"I know."

I feel a familiar tightening sensation round my abdomen and I close my eyes taking a breath.

"Temperance?"

"It's…." I let out a breath as the tightness passes. "nothing."

"You sure? You don't sound ok."

"Dr Cowan assured me it's just Braxton-Hicks. Not the real thing yet."

"You should have accepted Angela's offer to stay with you, till I get back."

"I can take care of myself."

"I should be there with you right now."

"It's ok Booth, like you said before you left, we should be happy they let us continue to be partners."

"Doesn't stop me from wishing everyday that I was there with you."

"Guess what I did today?"

"You went to your Mom's grave?"

"Yes. You're right Booth, I needed to do it, talk to her."

"You ok?"

"Dad was there, we talked."

"Good."

I hear Booth stifle a yawn.

"You should get some sleep Bones."

"I will goodnight."

"Good night Temperance. I love you, and you too baby."

"We love you too."

I wait for Booth to hang up, then toss my phone to the bedside table. I turn to my side, instinctively reaching for Booth, but knowing he's not there. His scent is now gone from his side of the bed. I close my eyes, tired I'm soon asleep.

I'm awakened by what I'm not sure, then it hits me. A contraction so hard it leaves me out of breath. I wait for it to pass, then flick on the bedside lamp.

Am I going into labor? It's too soon, I worry. I sit up in bed, deciding to time the contractions. They seem to be coming at 15 to 10 minute intervals. And they're getting more intense, some leaving me panting.

Not now! Not without Booth. I don't want to do this without Booth. He's gonna be upset he wasn't here. I wait for another contraction to pass, then climb out of bed. I get dressed, trying to decide if I should drive myself to the hospital or call Angela. I realize I haven't packed for my hospital stay.

I decide on calling Angela, if the pain get bad, I may not be able to concentrate on driving, and I'm certain I don't want to be involved in an accident now.

I pick up my cellphone and dial Angela's number.

She picks up with a muffled groan.

"Ange?"

"Bren?"

She seems more awake at the sound of my voice.

"I think I need a ride to the hospital."

_TBC. Hit the review button! Review, review, review._


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks again for your reviews, and to those who have watched Critic like me, I'm still recovering from the episode….The last part had me in tears. Awww…. Booth. What an amazing episode. Can't wait for next week!_

_But I digress, here goes the next chapter. _

_Booth_

Running down the hallways of the maternity ward, I sense annoyed stares from the nurses around me. I can't understand their irritation, given that this is the maternity ward, shouldn't they be used to anxious fathers trying to get to their wives about to deliver their babies? Somewhere a woman screams in pain and I fervently hope Bones is having an easier time than that poor lady.

The phonecall from Bones in the dead of night had made my heart stop. She was going to have our baby and I wasn't there! She had sounded calm, telling me not to worry and that she was on the way to the hospital. Angela was driving her. I promised to be in the next flight back. I hope I'm not too late.

My heart's thundering in my chest as I round the corner to the room that Angela told me she was in, I burst into the room.

"I'm right here Bones."

She's sitting up in bed reading a rather thick book. She's still got that very big stomach, so I conclude she hasn't had our baby yet. There're straps circling her stomach, hooked up to some machine.

"Booth?"

"I thought… are you ok? Is the pain really bad?"

Bones smiles rather sheepishly and shakes her head.

"False labor."

"What?"

"False labor, not the real thing. I'm not having our baby yet."

"Oh." I breathe again, walking up to her and perching myself on the edge of the hospital bed.

"I'm sorry, it felt like the real thing, I thought – "

"It's ok Bones. I didn't want to have to miss the birth of our daughter, and it's a good excuse for me to come back from LA a couple of days earlier."

I lean to kiss her on the lips.

"What's all this? Some ancient torture device?"

"No, this monitors contractions and our baby's heartbeat."

"So everything's ok?"

"According to the doctors, yes."

"Can you go home?"

"Yes, Angela is seeing to the discharge now."

As if on cure our forensic artist walks in.

"Hey Booth."

"Angela." I stand. "Thanks for taking her to the hospital."

"No problem. Me and Bren? BFFs remember? I'd gladly drive her anytime, although next time try not to go into labor at two in the morning."

"I'm sorry Ange, I honestly thought I was in labor."

"Maybe when it's my turn, I wouldn't be so calm and maybe you'd have to drive me."

Angela leans to kiss Bones on the cheek. "You're all set to go home. The nurse is coming to unhook you from this contraption. I'm going home to catch some sleep now, if you don't mind."

"Thanks Angela."

"If you're so grateful Booth, you guys might want to consider naming your little girl after me."

"Uh right Angela. I don't think so."

"Had to try Booth."

I wait for the nurse to unhook Bones from all things that were strapped round her belly, and for her to get changed, then take her home. Hodgins had thoughtfully driven our car to the hospital the night before.

In the SUV, she reaches to place a hand on my thigh. I turn to smile at her. I've missed her touch so much, I ached not to be with her.

"I missed you Seeley."

"And I missed you too Temperance. I'm glad I'm home."

"The FBI doesn't mind?"

"The case is just about wrapped up anyway, I was just staying to make sure all the paperwork was in place."

"So you're staying?"

"Yup. Gonna get front row seats to the birth of our daughter."

Bones smiles and I smile back.

"We haven't picked a name yet."

"That's cos we can't agree on one." I roll my eyes.

"We agree we're not naming her Angela."

"Right." I laugh.

"So hungry?"

"Yes."

"What do you feel like?"

"Japanese."

Japanese it is Bones."

She goes all silent as we drive, a signal to me that's she's thinking.

"If I got a penny for every thought you had, I'd be a rich man. Earth to Bones?"

"What?"

"What are you thinking about Bones?"

"I'm scared."

"Huh? Scared?"

"Our daughter's coming really soon."

"You're scared of labor? I told you, go for the epidural."

"I've decided against it and I'll stand by my decision. But that's not what I'm afraid of."

"You're afraid of the responsibility?"

"No. I – "

"Hey, you Temperance Brennan are going to be an amazing mother alright? Don't doubt that for a minute."

"I've always been very good at what I do, and I get there by working hard, reading up, researching but parenting – "

"It's not a science."

"Exactly."

"Yeah well I'm still figuring it out everyday with Parker, but we'll figure it out together ok?"

"What if she turns out to be scarred forever by something we inadvertently did?"

"She wouldn't alright? Trust me, you'll do fine, more than fine. Whatever it is we're in this together. We're a team, and we make a good team, don't we?"

"Yes, we do."

I pull up at the Japanese place.

"What say we grab something to eat, then go home. I've missed home."

I place a hand on her tummy.

The baby gives a kick.

"Welcome home Daddy." Bones smiles.

_TBC_

_So whaddya' think? Too much fluff? Cheesy.,clichéd? Sorry this was meant to be more of a filler chapter. Just hold on to your horses, the cute little baby will be here soon. _


	20. Chapter 20

_Thank you everyone for your reviews. I'm just waiting with bated breath for the finale. The promo just made me go nuts, can't imagine seeing the finale. _

_Here's a long chapter. Enjoy!_

_Booth_

I'm tired, aching and my eyes are still stinging. I'm pretty sure I don't smell exactly very good either. Pulling up to my house after spending a large part of Saturday at the FBI obstacle course, tear gas included, I'm tired and irritable and I can't wait to be home to Bones and Parker. The shower I took after obliterating the course in one of the fastest times of the many times I've been put through that obstacle course, still doesn't seem to remove the smell of mud and tear gas in my nose. I feel a swell of pride in my chest thinking about the timing I had clocked. I had to, to prove that after what happened to my knee I still can and will continue doing fieldwork and sorta to get back at my superiors for sending me to LA on an extended case.

I grab my bag, throw it over my shoulder and make for the back door. Bones isn't gonna appreciate muddy boots all over the living room floor. I drop my dirty boots in a corner, making a mental note to wash them in the morning. The house is quiet, Bones is probably upstairs putting Parker to bed. I grab a cold beer, taking a swig and enjoying the feel of the liquid sliding down my throat. I'm looking forward to a hot shower and bed.

I drop my bag at my feet, next to the kitchen counter. Bones would grumble at the mess I've made but I'm too tired to worry about that now. Making my way to the living room, I notice Bones is sitting on the couch, the back of head to me. She probably didn't hear me come in. I creep up behind her, wrapping my arms round her shoulders.

"Hey sweetheart." I nuzzle my face in her sweet-smelling hair.

She lifts her head to look at me and I immediately notice tear-stained eyes.

"What's wrong? Where's Parker?"

She sniffs and I round the couch to sit next to her.

"Sorry about the stink, I showered but well – "

I try a lame attempt to make her laugh but she's still upset.

"What's wrong?"

She shakes her head.

"What crazy pregnancy hormones? Parker ok?" I place a hand on her very swollen belly. "Baby ok?"

"The baby's fine. I sent Parker to bed, early."

"Oh-oh. What's he done now?"

"It's not him, really. I was wrong to presume – "

"Hey, he's my kid but if he's been a pain, you have every right to say so, I know he's no angel sometimes."

"Bottom line, I suck at this parenting thing." She rubs her very big belly, "I'm not so sure I'm gonna do a good job with our daughter – "

"Whoa, hey Bones. Remember what I told you? You'll do great. You're good at everything. This has something to do with Parker?"

"He was being impossible the entire day, refused his dinner, played with his food, demand popcorn, then dropped popcorn all over the couch jumping on it….. that was the last straw. After telling him again and again to stop what he was doing, I got mad and sent him to his room….."

"You did the right thing."

"That wasn't all. Before he went up to his room, he said I'm not his mother and he wished he wasn't getting a baby sister."

I reach out to brush a tear from her cheek, feeling anger over Parker's words. I pull her to me, wrapping an arm round her shoulders.

"Looks like he was testing you."

"Testing me?"

"Yeah, the novelty of a new mom, you, is wearing off and he wanted to know how far he could push you before there are consequences. You showed him, that you're not to be messed with. His only way of getting back at you was to say something nasty. Kids say things they don't mean some times."

Bones sniffs. "So I you think I passed the test?"

"Yeah Bones you did. He now knows you can mean business just like Rebecca and I can."

She's all thoughtful. I feel our baby push against her stomach.

"See even our daughter thinks you did good."

"But Parker – "

"Give him some time, he'll get over it."

"How do you know all this stuff. I don't know any of it. Another point to prove I'm not going to be good at raising our daughter."

"Hey Temperance, would you stop? You'll be great, amazing alright? All this comes with experience. You'll get it, you learn fast. I promise, you'll do a great job raising our daughter. Promise, you'll stop thinking like that."

She nods. "I'll try."

"That's my girl!" I smile. "I'm gonna take another shower and then I'm gonna talk to Parker. You get yourself into bed."

Showered and changed into my sweats and a tee shirt, I enter Parker's room. He's curled up under his Spidey covers.

I sit on the edge of his bed. He opens his large, cute kid eyes. They're puffy, like he's been crying. My heart lurches but I remind myself he's my kid, and I used to get away with a lot of things looking like that, so I'm not falling for this.

I ruffle his hair. "Heard you and Bones had a meltdown."

He nods.

"I'm not here to punish you, Bones did that already. But I need you to get one thing straight. I'm together with Bones on this, cos you're our son, we're your parents. Doesn't make a difference if she's not the woman who gave birth to you, in my book, she's your mother."

I give Parker some time to process the information, and then continue.

"You think you were mean to her today?"

Parker's stubborn, like me, I didn't expect him to respond.

"You know what buddy? Bones is trying very hard to be a good mom to you. She treats you like you're her own. She loves you, I know, and I'm sure you know too. You see how big she's gotten? It's not easy, you know being pregnant, thank God we're not gonna know what that feels like but I'm sure it's hard. And she's taking care of you the entire day, cleaning up after you…. You weren't being very fair to her were you bub?"

Parker is silent again. I sigh.

"Your baby sister is coming, any day now, and you're gonna be a big brother. You know, like I am to your uncle Jared. It means, you gotta take care of her, look out for her, and she'll adore you and annoy you, but she's still your sister, and she's gonna be fun. May take some time, but you guys will have fun together. It maybe scary, and you may think you need to grow up faster than you're ready but Bones and I don't expect you to. You can still be you, and we'll love you all the same. You're a good kid Park, and we know that. And you'll be a great big brother."

He looks like he's about to cry again. I lean over him to plant a kiss on his forehead.

"Think about what I said, then get some sleep. We gotta go to mass tomorrow. I love you."

I return to my bedroom. Bones is already in bed. I slide in next to her, draping an arm round her.

"How'd your talk with Parker go?"

"I think it went well."

"Is he still mad at me?"

"He'll get over it, don't worry, he gets mad at me too. Things will work out, you'll see." I kiss her on the lips as she turns her head to me and I fall asleep with her snuggled into my chest..

I'm awakened by movement next to me. Is it morning already? I crack open my eyes. Indeed it's morning. Bones is still lying next to me, her back to me. I hear voices, voices belonging to her and Parker. He must be standing next to the bed on her side. I pretend to be asleep, listening in on their conversation.

"… and I made you breakfast, cos you must be tired. I can bring it up here if you like."

"It's ok Parker, just give me a minute to brush my teeth and we can go downstairs to eat."

"I only know how to make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I hope that's ok?"

"It's fine, I'd like that."

"Cool. You go get ready and I'll lay the table, and you can wake Daddy. We gotta go to mass but you don't have to make lunch for us today. I'll make Daddy buy us lunch on our way home. You can stay home and read or something till we get back ok?"

"Ok."

"Great. I'll go get dressed for church and I'll wait for you guys downstairs."

I hear Parker leave the room. Bones turns to me and I pry open my eyes and smile.

"He's making up for yesterday?"

"Yup. Told you everything would work out. His way of saying he's sorry."

"I guess I don't have to over-analyze things with children."

"Right again Bones, see you're catching on!"

"So Parker and I are ok?"

"You guys always were. Look when he gets older, he's gonna disagree more often with you, us, it's all part of growing up. What's important is that we're always there for him."

We share a moment as I stare into Bones' blue eyes and get lost in them again. Parker bounces in, this time to my side of the bed.

"Daddy I made breakfast. Come on get up!"

"Ok bub, slow down alright?"

Bones starts to climb out of bed. I nod towards her. "Go help Bones out of bed ok? It's kinda hard to move around when you're that big."

Parker nods and runs round to the other side of the bed. I watch as Bones already sitting up, takes Parker's hand.

"I'm… sorry about what I said."

Bones smiles, pulling him to her for a hug. "I know Parker."

He seems satisfied, deciding that he's made amends.

"Hurry you guys, breakfast downstairs." He grins, obviously excited for us to taste what he's made.

"Be right there Paker. You're gonna need to give us some time to get dressed."

Parker nods, running out of the room.

"He certainly is your son, he has boundless energy."

"_Our_ son, Bones, our son."

_TBC. Just thought it was time for some Brennan and Parker fluff. My brain's so occupied with the finale and what's gonna happen in it, almost 24/7, hope this chapter was good! Review and let me know!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Again thank you everyone for your reviews. I really appreciate it. Here it comes, the big day, BB baby arrives. :)_

_Author's note: Big day for Bones finale coming soon too! _

_Brennan_

I'm big, uncomfortable and clumsy. I want this baby out of me already. It's already very difficult to bend over the examination table, which is what I've been doing all morning. Looking over a set of remains for our latest case that Wendell had brought back from the field with Booth. I lift up the scapula, trying to look for any anomalies or indications that might help us identify the murder weapon.

The annoying squeezing pain is back again. I don't want to think too much about it, if I go to the hospital now, they're gonna send me home again anyway. The baby's not due for another couple of days. But this contraction is leaving me bending over, bracing myself with one hand on the examination table. I'm forced to put the victim's scapula down, one hand on my stomach, the other still on the examination table, trying to catch my breath. Ok so this could be the real thing, the contractions that had begun over dinner last night and had been getting closer and more painful since the early hours of this morning.

Good thing Booth was called away for a case in the wee hours this morning. If he had woke up with me like he usually does, he would have noticed my discomfort immediately. I'd just wait maybe for another couple of hours before I'll call Booth. The contraction passes and I am able to straighten myself again. I take a breath before resuming my examination of the remains.

As if thinking of him makes him materialize out of thin air I hear a familiar whistling, then my husband breezes into the room.

He cheekily smacks me on my butt, grinning a "Hey Bones!"

I cast him my death glare.

He raises his hands in surrender. "Ok, I'm suddenly not so sorry I wasn't there when you woke up this morning. Bad case of pregnancy hormones huh?"

"What are you so happy about?"

"Oh nothing, just admiring my sexy wife, I mean how much better can life get? I've got a beautiful wife, great kid and another one about to get here any day now."

"Hmmm…." I ignore him.

"Oh-kay. Little Miss Grouchy, found anything yet?"

He's hovering over me as I inspect the sternum. It gets on my nerves.

"Just back off Booth, give me some room to do my work."

"Somebody got up on the wrong side of bed this morning."

"I got up on the side I always get up on."

"Right Bones….. nevermind. Anything?"

"Not yet."

"Ok, I'm just gonna be in your office – "

Another contraction grips me, sooner than I anticipated. I double over again, holding on to the side of the table and gritting my teeth.

"Whoa, hey Bones what's wrong?"

Booth is by my side in an instant, his hand on my back.

"The baby's coming right?"

The contraction's passing and I remind myself to take a breath.

"Not sure." I gasp.

"Not sure?! Come on this has got to be the real thing. You're in a lot of pain."

"No it's not that bad."

"Not that bad?! What? You wanna have this baby here? You're in labor ok? I'm taking you to the hospital now."

Booth grabs me by the arm and yanks off my labcoat. He takes my arms guiding me to the dor of the lab.. Everyone's casting us questioning looks.

"We're having the baby now." Booth yells at Cam. "She won't be back for the next couple of months."

"Next couple of months? I imagined I'd take our baby to work – "

"We can discuss this after the baby's out ok? Right now I just wanna make sure you don't have our baby here, or in the car on the way to the hospital."

Booth half drags, half carries me to the SUV. He helps me into the passenger seat before jumping into the driver's side. Another contraction hits and I'm gritting my teeth. I feel a gush of liquid between my legs.

"Oh-oh."

"What?!" Booth is looking at me with this wide-eyed, scared look as he pulls out of the Jeffersonian parking garage.

"I think my water just broke. Sorry about the mess."

"No, it's ok. Just hang in there, I'll get us to the hospital in no time."

Booth flips the siren and he's driving like a mad man.

"Booth slow down, you don't want to get in an accident."

"I won't."

Minutes pass and another contraction has me grabbing Booth's hand and gritting my teeth and panting.

"Hang on we're almost there." He glances at me nervously.

Booth pulls up outside the hospital, jumping out and yelling to some orderlies that his wife is having a baby. A wheelchair appears and I'm whisked to the familiar maternity ward I was at weeks ago.

They help me change into a hospital gown and a rather young looking doctor appears, looking too cheerful for my liking.

"Where's Dr Cowan?" Booth demands.

"She's on her way, but in the meantime I'll have a look at your wife."

"I'm staying."

"Didn't say you had to go."

I put my legs in the stirrups and the kid doctor slides his fingers inside me. Booth looks like he's about to shoot someone or something.

"You're seven centimeters dilated, we've got some time, I think Dr Cowan should be able to get here on time."

The doctor leaves. Booth shrugs off his jacket and loosens his tie, as if hunkering down for the wait.

"Everything's gonna be ok Temperance."

"You sound more nervous than I am."

"I guess maybe I am."

As the night progresses I try various positions to get comfortable but the pain never eases. Not that I was expecting it to. I decide that being on my side helps ease the pressure a little, Booth's hand rubbing my back to try to ease the pain.

Another contraction hits, leaving me almost whimpering in pain. I feel Booth's hand brushing my sweaty hair back.

"Hey nobody's gonna laugh if you wanna ask for an epidural ok?"

"I just want this baby out of me already." I groan and pant. I'm so exhausted from the pain, I'm not sure if I have enough strength in me to push this baby out.

"I know sweetie. Won't be long now."

"How would you know?!"

Booth doesn't give a smart-ass retort like he usually does, only give me a comforting kiss on the top of my sweaty head, mumbling a barely audible, "I'm so proud of you, I love you."

"I hate you! I'm not doing this again. You're the one who's responsible for this!"

"Hey it was you who wanted the baby!"

"Like you didn't!"

"Ok sorry, we'll only have one kid alright?"

Dr Cowan walks in four hours after we got here.

"How are we doing Temperance?"

"I just can't wait for this to be over."

Another contraction hits, and I wait for it to pass, grimacing.

"Don't forget to breathe Bones." Booth gasps as I squeeze on his hand, hard.

"You too Seeley." Dr Cowan grins at him. "Let's have a look shall we?"

I know the drill, legs open, bent at the knees as Dr Cowan slides fingers inside me.

"Ten centimeters, looks like we're ready to push Temperance. I suspect you've been in labor for some time now?"

"Since last night," I gasp.

"What?" Booth gives me an incredulous look. "And you didn't tell me?"

"I wasn't entirely sure!" I'm in pain and seat and tears are streaming down my cheeks.

"Ok, ok, it's ok Bones." Booth wraps his arm round me but I angrily push his arm away. His touch somehow irks me.

"Ok get ready to push Temperance." Dr Cowan positions herself at the end of the bed.

I pull my legs up again, bracing myself. Booth holds his hand out, offering to let me hold it. Breathing hard I grab his hand. The contractions don't ease up anymore but are continuous. The pain is almost unbearable, and I bite down on my lips, tasting a hint of blood.

"On my count one, two, three, push!"

I push with all I've got, almost expecting to feel the baby slip out of me but nothing. Panting, I hear Dr Cowan urge me to push again.

"Good job, good job, the baby's head is crowning."

"Again Temperance, push!"

"Come on Bones you're doing a great job!"

I want to yell at him to shut up but am too busy trying to catch my breath.

"The baby's head's almost out. Another push, we're almost there."

I push again, giving it all I got, the pain blinding now. I'm so tired, I'm about to give up. I shake my head, exhausted and tired of being in pain.

I let out a "can't", whimpering.

Booth wraps an arm round my hunched shoulders, whispering into my ear.

"You're doing great, our daughter's almost here. "

Booth's soft words help me find the strength and I push again,

"Head's out, come on Temperance, one more, push!"

I take breath, gathering what strength I have left and push again. I feel the baby slide out of me and the pain instantly recedes. There's a heart-stopping moment when there's silence then the newborn's loud wail pierces the room.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl."

Dr Cowan places the infant on my chest, and I'm crying with tears of joy and relief. I never thought it would feel so wonderful.

"Cut the cord Daddy?"

"Yup." Booth looks a little awestruck himself cutting the baby's umbilical cord.

He turns to take me into his arms, kissing me briefly on the lips.

"I'm so proud of you, of both of you." He has tears in his eyes. "For so many years, I've dreamt of this, wanted this. Thank you."

The crying baby's lifted from my chest. I'm instantly anxious that's she's no longer in my arms.

"We're gonna clean her up and put her in some clothes." The nurse assures us.

Booth wraps his arms round me again.

"I love you so much Temperance."

"I know. I love you too Seeley."

_I know many versions of this chapter has been posted on but review and let me know what you think about mine! Be back after the finale! _

_TBC_


	22. Chapter 22

_Ok I'm back, after recovering from the finale. It was like the BEST episode ever! I simply love AU BB, it was like they gave us everything we wanted to see from BB in one episode, sex, a pregnancy…. Plain awesome. And thank you to Hart Hanson, a very cleverly written episode, with references to episodes of the past only true-blue Bones fans would catch. _

_There's a theory out there that the sex scene in the finale is real and the AU only begins with the scene with the morning after, following the white flash of light and then the knock on the door. Meaning we got the sex scene for real BB that is set some time in season 5. Due to the title of the episode, meant perhaps to be taken literally, the end in the beginning. I guess only time will tell if this theory is correct. _

_My only grouse was that the ending scene with Booth's seeming amnesia near killed me. I never saw that one coming. I can't wait for season 5 now. _

_Anyway after re-watching The End in the Beginning like 10 times already, I'm back to finish up this fic. _

_Booth_

Leaning against the doorframe of Bones' hospital room, my arms folded across my chest, I must be luckiest man alive. How did it come to this? When Bones and I first started working together, I would have laughed in their faces if someone told me that one day I'd be married and having a baby with Dr Temperance Brennan. Oh they're laughing alright, and so am I. We've come such a long way.

"She's got your eyes!" Angela squeals, cradling the baby in her arms.

"Do I get a chance to carry her?" Hodgins asks. I watch as she passes my daughter to him, and I can't help but wonder if we'd get to see a baby from those two soon.

"She's got Booth's hair color." Hodgins remarks.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to hold my granddaughter now." Max steps up.

Seems like everyone's already trying to get a piece of my little girl. I'm suddenly struck with the image of her sixteen and a line of boys waiting outside our house. I sigh inwardly. Her mother's beautiful, and she will be to. I make a mental note to make sure I have several shotguns locked away in the house once she becomes a teenager. Should ward off any testosterone-driven teenage boy.

Max grins as he hold her, smiling at Bones. "Wow Tempe, I never thought I'd live to see he day."

"You should thank Booth, he's the one who changed my mind about life and marriage and having children."

"Children? So I'm getting more grandchildren?"

"At this point, I'd say no."

Bones' reply makes my heart sink ever so slightly, but who am I to complain? I never even thought I'd convince her to have one.

Bones looks up to me and we lock eyes for a moment. She loves me, and she's happy and I'm telling her I feel the same. No need for words, our eyes do the talking.

My baby girl starts to fuss and Max hands her back to her mother.

"So my granddaughter have a name yet?"

"We're still working on it."

"She's so little." Parker, who's perched on the side of Bones' bed, says, crinkling his nose over his little sister.

"I'm sure you were just as little when you were born." Max ruffles his hair.

"I think I'm going to like being a big brother." Parker concludes after staring at his sister for some time.

I'm relieved, Throughout the pregnancy, Parker had been ambivalent about having a sibling.

I feel a touch on my shoulder. Turning I see that it's Rebecca who's come to pick Parker.

"Feels better than when I had Parker?"

I turn to face her. "To be honest, yes."

I'm feeling a little guilty at this confession.

Rebecca laughs. "I understand Seeley. When Parker was born, we were on such bad terms with each other, it's different now. You and Temperance are married, in love, of course this time's better."

"You know I'd always have a place for you in my heart. You gave me Parker, for that I'm always gonna be grateful."

Rebecca nods. "I'd better take Parker home. He has school tomorrow. I'll bring him by tomorrow evening."

"That'll be great. Thanks."

"You'd better make everyone go home, Temperance looks exhausted, she needs her rest."

"Yeah I will. Thanks again."

I walk into the room, clapping my hands together. "Ok everybody, showtime's over. If you guys don't mind, my wife and daughter need their rest."

"Come on bub." I pick Parker up in my arms. He's gotten heavier but I remind myself he's gonna need more reassurance that I still love him, especially now.

He squirms in my arms to get to the ground. "I'm not a baby anymore Dad."

"Right little man." I take his hand instead.

Amidst all the goodbyes I lean over to Bones. "I'm just gonna walk them to the car, ok?"

Bones nods her ok.

"Say bye to your sister and Bones Parker."

He waves goodbye and I walk him and Rebecca to Brent's car waiting in the parking garage below.

When I get back to the room everyone's gone. Bones is breastfeeding our daughter. If I had a camera now, I'd take a picture, because I'd want to remember the image before me forever. The baby's sucking hungrily and Bones is smiling contentedly down at her.

"Hey look at that Bones. You're definitively getting good at this being a mother thing."

I sit down next to them on the bed, wrapping an arm round Bones.

She looks up at me, still smiling. "I'm just feeing her Booth. It's a natural instinct, designed to perpetuate the species."

I chuckle. "Your squint speak isn't gonna change the fact that you are going to be an amazing mom."

I brush my hand gently across her exposed breast. "Guess these are gonna be off limits to me for awhile huh?"

"I guess. But there are other ways of getting me aroused. You should know after making love to me – "

"Whoa hey! Not in front of our daughter alright?"

"What? It's not like she understands what we're saying."

"I don't know, she's bound to have your genius brains…"

"I don't think I managed to grasp the English language hours after I was born."

"I'd make sure I'd ask Max that when he comes to visit tomorrow." I laugh.

We watch our daughter in silence for a couple of minutes. She's drifeted off to sleep but is still sucking hungrily at her mother's breast. Bones looks tired. I'd make sure she gets her rest tonight.

"You know I love you right?" I ask, kissing the top of Bones' head.

"I know. And I love you too."

"She's so perfect. Just like her mother."

"She needs a name."

"I told you, I like the name Emily."

"I kinda like that name too."

_That was one chapter of nothing but fluff. I'm still on my finale high. But like all good things this story is coming to an end. And no I'm not thinking of a part 4. Instead I'm going back to my other unfinished story, Bones: The Life of Dr Temperance Brennan. I put that one on hold because it had and is probably gonna have similar themes to this story. But with a different twist. So keep a look out for that one. _

_In the mean time, review this chapter, and there's one more to go before this story ends. _


	23. Epilogue

_Thank you everyone for your reviews, and for following this story and the series so faithfully, and for your support. I hope you all enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing this. _

_So here it is the last chapter. _

_Booth_

"Hey slow down you guys!"

"Here!" Parker points to a random spot on the sand. "This is a good spot Dad."

He's holding on to his sister's hand, and she's grinning wildly at me.

"Hurry Daddy!"

"Coming pumpkin. You guys need to wait for your mom."

"It's ok Booth, go on." Bones nods at me.

I jog up to Parker and Emily.

"You guys sure? Here?"

"Yes!" They reply in unison.

"Alright." I place the picnic basket down and then spread the blanket on the sand, along with various buckets and spades, mostly Emily's toys.

I grab my three-year-old daughter in my arms, tumbling onto the sand with her, causing her to erupt into a fit of laughter. She looks more and more like her mother everyday, and my heart leaps at her adorable laugh.

"Can we go by the ocean?"

Parker asks excitedly.

"Ok but hold on to your sister, and don't go into the water until I join you."

"Ok Dad. Come on Em!"

I watch as Emily grabs Parker's hand and they run to the waves that are lapping onto the shore.

I hear Bones approaching and I get to my feet again, wrapping an arm round her shoulder as she stops to stand next to me.

"You applied sunblock on them didn't you?"

"Yes I did."

She leans up to kiss me, and I kiss back, after five years of marriage I'm still enjoying the feel of her lips on mine.

"Thank you," she murmurs against my lips.

"For this. This vacation was a great idea."

"I just thought it would be a good idea for some family time together, especially since we're having another one in the fall."

I run a hand down to her pregnant belly.

Bones laughs, poking me with her index finger in the chest. "I still don't know how you convinced me to have another."

"Admit it, you can't say no to my charms."

"You ever think it's because maybe I'm enjoying being a mother to Emily and Parker so much?"

"That too."

"Daddy I wanna go into the water!"

"Coming sweetie."

"Hurry Dad!" Parker joins in impatiently.

"You gonna be ok here by yourself?"

"Of course."

I give Bones a quick kiss on the lips then jog to the water's edge to join my children.

This is my life, it hasn't been an easy one, but it's a good one, a life I share with my partner, my Bones. A life I would never regret because of her, she has made it so much better, she has made my life worth it.

-------------------------------- THE END --------------------------------

_Thank you all for reading. Don't forget to check out my other fic, Bones: The Life of Dr Temperance Brennan, which I will update hopefully soon._


End file.
